Friends For Life
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: MIa gets in touch with some old friends and gets a new roomy in the process. But can the Ronin Warriors handle the new girls mood swings AND the evil warriors after her because of her 'lineage'. PERM HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

IMPOTANT!  
  
Hey everyone. I just thought I might tell you. I wrote this a while ago. Before I had a fanfiction.net account. It says that Lady Strata wrote it, that use to be my pen name. But now its Angelfish-Smile. So don't be confused! Well enjoy the story……… 


	2. 1

Hi. I'm not sure if my fanfic is worth your time, but the next chapter in it will, be I guarentee.  
  
This is my very first fanfic. So sorry if it sucks.  
  
Everyone started calling me Strata's Angel and Lady Strata because of how much I LUV ROWEN/TOUMA. he he. You can call me Lady Strata. Even if my fanfic cannot be posted on your site, please email me and tell me what you think.  
  
My Fanfic:  
  
Friends For Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Lady Strata  
  
Author Notes: This is the beginning of the story. It all takes place in the chat room. Mia, misses her friends so arranges for a chat. Megan, Deanna, Lily, and Ashley join. Deanna reveals a secret.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, I do own all other characters though!!  
  
"There cannot be light without darkness, love without hate, nor life without death. I wouldn't be able to bare it if there wasn't light, love, or life, so, I must believe in darkness, must have some hate and must be able to face death."  
  
@----)---Lady Strata, Strata's Angel  
  
Chapter 1, The Five Friends Connect on the Internet….  
  
Megan: Hi, who's all there?  
  
Mia: Mia here!  
  
Ashley: wiu? (What is up?)  
  
Lily: Clouds.  
  
Megan: cool so, everyone except space case?  
  
Deanna:I resent that!!! At least I'm not water logged! (lol)  
  
Lily: Is it true you beat up, JOSH MAXWELL?????!!!!!!!  
  
Deanna: maybe, maybe not  
  
Ashley: You did, didn't you!!!!  
  
Mia: Josh Maxwell as in 'Josh I'm so HOT Maxwell'?  
  
Megan: That's the one!  
  
Mia: Why would you do that D?  
  
Deanna: but, he  
  
Lily: SO YOU DID!!!!!  
  
Deanna: so, your point…  
  
Ashley: YOU BEAT UP THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE SCHOOL!!!!!!!! -_^* You go girl!  
  
Megan: She'll never get married at this rate..  
  
Deanna: who said I wanted to, besides, there's NO guy out there smarter than me.  
  
Mia: I know of one….  
  
Lily: Anyway how goes it Mia?  
  
Megan: Yeah met any hotties lately?  
  
Ashley: any blond HOT guys?  
  
Mia: Nope I just live with five muscle bound guys.  
  
Ashley: WHAT??!!!  
  
Mia: Yeah, they're standing right behind me…  
  
Lily: I'm guessing they know about our secret?  
  
Mia: actually no, but now they will  
  
Megan: hey Deanna, you still there?  
  
Deanna: SOS, SOS, SOS. DANGER WILL ROBINSON!!!!!  
  
Lily: huh/  
  
Megan: Wha?  
  
Mia: she cracked.  
  
Ashley: you guys, she said: SIBLING OVER SHOULDER, SIBLING OVER SHOULDER,SIBLING OVER SHOULDER, WON'T GO AWAY  
  
Mia: oh…  
  
Lily: which one?  
  
Deanna: both!!!!!  
  
Megan: Well tell Sara to scram, and beat up Josh  
  
Deanna: can't  
  
Mia: why not?  
  
Deanna: I'll try, brb (be right back)  
  
Megan: And that's why I'm an only child.  
  
Mia: I thought Josh moved into his own apartment?  
  
Lily: You mean you don't know?  
  
Mia: what?  
  
Megan: I thought she told Mia….  
  
Ashley: I guess she forgot  
  
Lily: HOW??!!  
  
Mia: um….  
  
Megan: Mia… umm you know what, I shouldn't tell you, I mean I'm sure that she'll tell you  
  
Mia: umm ok  
  
Megan: I know, she will  
  
Lily: what's taking her so long..  
  
Deanna: stupid, stupid  
  
Ashley: what?  
  
Deanna: wha do you think? J+ CF  
  
Lily: LOL!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: huh?  
  
Megan: CF= Cheryl Fointy, J=her brother  
  
Mia: barf  
  
Deanna: and she's coming over….  
  
Ashley: why don't you just lock the door…  
  
Deanna: I am, NOW back to the important stuff…  
  
Mia: WDUM? (what do you mean)  
  
Lily: she means the guys who are currently behind you…  
  
Deanna: no, I mean…  
  
Ashley: what I was going to say, why don't we talk about our dilemma  
  
Megan: I totally forgot, I mean Mia's moved far away.. Deanna's moving. WE'RE ALL SPLIT UP!!!!  
  
Deanna: but…  
  
Lily: I still want to know who these guys are first….  
  
Ashley: ya!!!  
  
Deanna: Mia, are they the Ronin Warriors?  
  
Mia: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!!! (their freaking out now)  
  
Deanna: well…  
  
Ashley: IT DIDN'T  
  
Deanna: I couldn't help myself, I just had to say it, guess I was wrong  
  
Mia: HUH?!?!  
  
Lily: remember, she has those weird powers.. strength, and those weird visions..  
  
Mia: oh I totally forgot!!! Did you ever figure those things out?  
  
Deanna: ya..  
  
Lily: WHAT  
  
Megan: AND YOU  
  
Ashley: DIDN'T TELL US!!!!!!  
  
Deanna: it slipped my mind, I guess  
  
Mia: now that's the D I know…  
  
Deanna: what's that supposed to mean????  
  
Lily: so what are they  
  
Deanna: were  
  
Mia: what do you mean?  
  
Deanna: I quit having them when Ancient died…  
  
Ashley: who?  
  
Mia: Ancient, but how…  
  
Deanna: Lady Ka..  
  
Mia: you still there?  
  
Lily: D?  
  
Ashley: hey space case!!!!  
  
Megan: guys I think she's gone..  
  
Deanna: sorry 'bout that. A visitor just decided to drop in LITERALLY on me  
  
Mia: I know who you were trying' to say, what about her?  
  
Deanna: she's my mother  
  
MIA: WHAT!!!!! SHE CAN'T BE!!!!!  
  
Deanna: she is and 'the ancient' is my father  
  
Mia: that's why..  
  
Deanna: he wanted to save her  
  
Mia: but I thought that Michelle and David Kris were..  
  
Deanna: my adopted parents  
  
Mia: what about Josh and Sara  
  
Deanna: their my adopted sibs, they aren't The Kris's children. When I went to the hospital for a check up, they found out I wasn't and told me. They being the doctors  
  
Lily: and they, being the Kris'  
  
Ashley: beat the  
  
Megan: shit out of her  
  
Mia: I say we change the subject  
  
Deanna: what a grand idea, but first, I wanted you to know Mia I'm not ancient like my mum and dad, I'm as old as I say I am, 15 years old  
  
Mia: That's a relief. I thought 'cupids' arrows weren't going to be able to set you up with, a certain someone  
  
Lily: ya cupid being you  
  
Ashley: Mia K. you have not changed!!  
  
Mia: ya I know. I already have a plan to set each of you up with one of the guys  
  
Deanna: except for Wildfire, right, I mean  
  
Mia: STOP, REMEMBER THEY ARE STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!!  
  
Deanna: he he and I'm guessing you don't want him to know?  
  
Mia: SHUT UP!!!  
  
-ONLY MIA AND DEANNA-  
  
Deanna: he he Hey Ronin Boys, look I don't want you to be suspcious of me. Ancient and Kayura ARE my parents if you don't believe me, just say so...  
  
Mia:I don't think they believe you....  
  
Deanna: Well how about I tell you something only Wildfire would know hmm..?  
  
Mia:Go ahead he's waiting  
  
Deanna: Wildfire, you gave up, when you were fighting Talpa, and the reason you came back was because of them, they don't remember it but they called out to you, asking you not to let there sacrifice go to waste, am I right?  
  
Mia: my god.. he, I think he believes you. He said "Kayura and the Ancient no way!" and then plop right on the ground!  
  
Deanna: I guess so....  
  
Oh and Mia..the others don't know of any of this, I blocked it so they couldn't read it.I'm going to make it so we can go back.Act normal.  
  
-END-  
  
Mia: Hey who was that guest that dropped in Deanna?  
  
Deanna: My sis is going' through the stage where she likes to climb  
  
Lily: I hear ya girl! Hehe, Fiona did the same!  
  
Mia: how is Fi anyway.  
  
Lily: she's fine, wanna say hi?  
  
Deanna: put that squirt online now!  
  
Mia: hehe  
  
HI everyone, Fi here  
  
Megan: hi there short thing!  
  
Fi: Meg, I just saw you yesterday with what his face  
  
Megan: Josh Maxwell  
  
Deanna: You were with that creep?  
  
Ashley: boyfriend and girlfriends usually do walk together…  
  
Deanna: WHA  
  
Fi: Deanna, Ashley you there too?  
  
Mia: hi Fi, been a long time  
  
Fi: MIA!!!!  
  
Mia: how's it going'?  
  
Fi: fine, my teacher said I 'might' be able to skip 4 th grade!!!  
  
Mia: really? I knew you'd raise your grades, my friend Yulie might have to skip 4 th grade too and stay in 3rd, if he doesn't raise his grades, hehehe  
  
Fi: you have a friend my age? Do you have a lot of friends there?  
  
Mia: yes I do.  
  
Fi: I gotta go Lily says I gotta get out of her room, Deanna tell Sara I said hi!!!  
  
Deanna: ya sure  
  
Lily: BACK, and the squirt is gone!  
  
Deanna: …….  
  
Mia: D, you ok?  
  
Deanna: hold on.  
  
Megan: WUWH (what's up with her?)  
  
Ashley: I wonder, you two-timing schemer! You know she hates Josh's guts!!!  
  
Deanna: It's not that, but I am pissed about it  
  
Mia: Then what?  
  
Lily: Maybe she lost her brain?  
  
Deanna: …..  
  
Ashley: what?  
  
Deanna: hold on my bro's callin' someone's on the phone for me….  
  
Mia: GO GET IT THEN  
  
Ashley: who know's maybe some guy actually is brave enough to talk to you…  
  
Deanna: ya whatever, but Josh, my brother, want's to say hi  
  
Megan: put him on!!!  
  
Deanna: brb, talk to bro till then  
  
Hey girls who all have kept my sis on the comp this long?  
  
Mia: hello  
  
Josh: Hey girl, who else?  
  
Ashley: hi Joshy baby  
  
Josh: ughh, doesn't she talk to you on the phone enough, next?  
  
Megan: hi  
  
Josh: aren't you going out with that creep Maxwell?  
  
Megan: ya, but he can be sweet.  
  
Lily: my ass ,Lily here  
  
Josh: hey Lily…corruptin my sister again? lol, so that's all?  
  
Mia: yeah  
  
Josh: Mia where you been?  
  
Mia: I moved in with my grandpa's mansion, you know he died right? Well now I'm living' in the mansion with my friends and their tiger. White Blaze  
  
Josh: COOL A TIGER!!!  
  
Megan: WHAT?  
  
Lily: I WANT ONE!!  
  
Ashley: Lily…MIA WHAT KIND IS IT?  
  
Mia: Ryo said he's a Siberian.  
  
Ashley: Ryo? Is that who D was talkin' 'bout?  
  
Mia: yeah  
  
Josh: Hey it's been nice talking to ya all but my sis is back. Oh and Lily try and be nice..  
  
Lily: grrrrrr  
  
Deanna: need I say more?Lily is the crazy one not me.  
  
Mia: lol  
  
Megan: Who was it?  
  
Ashley: your boy friend?  
  
Deanna: you're so hurtful, just 'cause those guys out there all have a mind of pinhead…  
  
Meagan: ….  
  
Lily: who was it?  
  
Deanna: um.. no one  
  
Mia: really….  
  
Megan: WHO WAS IT?  
  
Deanna: geez ya don't have to yell at me  
  
Ashley: come on tell us….  
  
Deanna: my secret  
  
Mia: (POUTS)  
  
Deanna: (DOESN'T CARE)  
  
Mia: (DOESN'T CARE DEANNA DOESN'T CARE, POUTS SOME MORE)  
  
Lily: (winks at Mia, POUTS)  
  
Megan: (shrugs shoulders, POUTS)  
  
Ashley: (Stares at them shrugs, POUTS)  
  
Deanna: guys?!  
  
Mia: (POUTS)  
  
Deanna: ok, ok if you must know,  
  
Ashley: go on  
  
Megan: Who?  
  
Deanna: um.. it was my teacher, YEAH!  
  
Lily: your teacher? It's summer time you freak  
  
Ashley: is it that big a deal?  
  
Deanna: you guys are going to be the end of me, ya know that? It was the social worker, they say The Kris' are coming home and their movin' me to my own house FAR away from them  
  
Mia: where they moving' you?  
  
Lily: I knew it would happen but..  
  
Ashley: It comes to me  
  
Megan: as a shock.  
  
Deanna: There moving me to Toyama , they don't know exactly where yet but..  
  
Mia: (screams in delight) D that's one of the towns closest to the mansion!!  
  
Deanna: really?  
  
Mia: yeah!!! Now cupid can get to work, Mission: Impossible a.k.a. Deanna  
  
Deanna: humph… guys you okay?  
  
Ashley: yeah I guess  
  
Megan: pretty bummed  
  
Lily: WWAAAAAHHHHHH  
  
Deanna: I'll talk to you three tomorrow at school, opps I mean Wednesday, I'm suspended tomorrow, he he, for beating up that punk Maxwell  
  
Megan: ….  
  
Ashley: he deserved it..  
  
Mia: didn't you say it was summer break?  
  
Megan: Well we are going to the school for a summer program and I guess we just started calling it school.  
  
Lily: Hey Deanna?  
  
Deanna: (wakes up from staring of in space) ya?  
  
Lily: What were you listening to in class all day yesterday? Mrs. Bride was pretty pissed you listening to it all day.  
  
Mia: Mrs. Bride that old hag? She's still living'?  
  
Deanna: unfortunately, yes. And how about I send you guys a 'copy' of it to the chat room? Just click on it…  
  
Ashley: ok  
  
Mia: he he, lol! And that just make my joke from earlier more funny!  
  
Lily: I wondered why you were acting like that when we were climbing' the rope! LOL  
  
Deanna: SWEATDROP  
  
Megan: hey Mia….  
  
Deanna: are those guys still over your shoulder?  
  
Megan: he he, how'd ya know?  
  
Mia: No but their still in the room, After I listened to the Mission: Impossible theme song,you sent, they all sat down and did there own thing. Except Ryo he's still..  
  
Deanna: Mia.. I just wanted to tell ya the only vision I got was of him protecting you. No others. I only know what he looks like.  
  
Mia: good, that way you can be surprised….  
  
Deanna: oh no  
  
Megan: he he, I remember when she said that about when she was going to try and set you and Kio up!! He he, lol  
  
Lily: poor you. Not really  
  
Mia: hey I don't mean to bring it up but…. Would you like to stay with us when you come here, D, I'll call the social workers?  
  
Deanna: I don't know.. I mean  
  
Mia: please, I hate being the only girl!!!!  
  
Deanna: How about, I come and stay for a while, and see if I like it?  
  
Mia: I know you will!!!  
  
Megan: yay! Now when I come visit you I won't have to worry about visiting Mia!!!!!  
  
Lily: Megan you have problems  
  
Ashley: you just figured that out, I've known it for years  
  
Deanna: Mia are you sure? What about your friends, the Ronin guys?  
  
Mia: OOPPS, I totally forgot. I got it I'll tell them tonight, at dinner. Besides I think, he he, Sage wouldn't mind having another girl to drool over. And besides I need a total make over!!  
  
Megan: I bet  
  
Lily: totally  
  
Deanna: Sage?  
  
Mia: Oh silly me. The guys are Cye he loves water and cooking  
  
Megan: my kinda guy  
  
Mia: Sage he loves girls, meditating and well..GIRLS (he's pretty cute too)  
  
Ashley: my guy, totally  
  
Mia: Kento, who loves to eat anything and to fight  
  
Lily: I dub him Lily's man!!  
  
Mia: he he, Ryo, who loves fire and to play sports and drawing ( he owns White Blaze)  
  
Lily: Definitely Mia's Man  
  
Mia: and then there's Rowen, he loves reading, learning, some football, baseball, and stars, his life revolves around them  
  
Megan: is he cute? and smart?  
  
Mia: both  
  
Lily: the perfect man everyone, maybe Rowen and Deanna  
  
Deanna: we'll see  
  
Ashley: she's interested, good job Mia  
  
Mia: All I did was tell the truth  
  
Lily: (winks) right  
  
Mia: really, I did, oh and I forgot he loves sleeping in late  
  
Megan: DING DING DING we have the perfect match!  
  
Deanna: So Mia, The guys are still in the room, right? Well I'm going to send you over a pic of all of us, show it to them  
  
Mia: All right….  
  
Pictures she sent: Megan as a fairy for Halloween, Lily as a rose fairy for Halloween, Ashley as school girl fairy, Megan as a sea sprite, Her(Deanna) as a naughty cowgirl, and Mia as a fire firy for Halloween.  
  
Mia: Why is my pic there?  
  
Deanna: I couldn't cut it out!!!  
  
Mia: Ok, I'll show it to them, brb  
  
Mia: I show'd them, I can't believe you sent that pic of yourself! Rowen went gaga over it. And to think you never dress like that any more. What a surprise they're going to get  
  
Deanna: *blushes* I didn't know I sent that!! Seriously!!!  
  
Ashley: right…. Well I gotta go  
  
Lily: sorry me too  
  
Megan: Josh is waiting for me  
  
Deanna: Megan, be careful, do you even know why I beat him up?  
  
Megan: no, and I think your totally rude for beating him up!  
  
Deanna: Megan, he's a pervert he tried to touch some girl,sexually, in gym!  
  
Megan: wha?  
  
Deanna: It's true, I didn't want to tell you but..  
  
Megan: I can't believe you you'd stoop that low! Just 'cause your jealous, I have a boyfriend and you don't! Mia, It was nice talking' to you but I must be going, bye. DISCONNECT  
  
Deanna: I'm worried  
  
Mia: your serious aren't you  
  
Deanna: I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
  
Mia: I believe you  
  
Deanna: thanks, I hope she dumps him.  
  
Mia: me too, me too.  
  
Deanna: hey Mia the guys probably are waiting for you, so I'll let you go, come back on when you told them, just IM me I'll be in my room I'll leave my comp. on so I can hear the alert.  
  
Mia: ok  
  
Deanna: I'm outie  
  
Mia: See ya.  
  
***END OF CHAPTER  
  
I know I know it sucked, but it's my first fanfic! The next chapter I'll try better! Send me email and try not to be that harsh, LadyWildfire@hottemptress.com.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Mia and the guys have a chat about their new roomy who will be visiting, maybe staying. Megan learns a lesson, and finds out how strong friendship can be. Also, Deanna gets surprise visitors….  
  
Info on how they met:  
  
The Meeting- All the girls met after a BIG earthquake in their hometown, Kusa. The falling debris killed Mia's parents. Saddened by this she stayed in the corner not talking to anyone. Deanna, a local girl, saw this and confronted her, with her best friend Ashley by her side. Mia confessed and started crying hysterically. After comforting her they became close friends. During the 'cleanup' of the town, they run into Megan and Lily, also having lost a family member in the earthquake, Megan her father and Lily her brother, they understood why Mia was so distant. Relating to each other in that factor they grew close to Mia. Deanna and Ashley tried making friends, but it just wouldn't work out. Until one day they were rivals in Mia's friendship, that day is the day of January 3, the day that Deanna started having 'visions.' She had a vision of a man and a woman standing together holding a baby, before darkness surrounded the woman who handed the baby to the man. The woman disappeared. Later, after, the vision Deanna learned of her new found strength, when a man attacked Lily. She fought with the man, in turn helping Lily, who decided to be friends with her. Megan hearing this, and not wanting to upset Mia or Lily decided to get to know both Deanna and Ashley better. After a long sleep over, Lily and Megan found it was easy to talk to them and confessed their sorrow to Ashley and Deanna. Comforting them, Deanna let it slip about her visions. Years later, Mia decides she needs to talk to her friends again. And that's where my story takes off.  
  
Note: I will be writing a story about the above when I get the chance.  
  
*******  
  
That's all for now.  
  
May the force be with you!  
  
Lady Strata, Strata's Angel  
  
CA=child abuse  
  
If you know someone who is being abused please don't hesitate to contact the police. It may be a life or death matter for that person. 


	3. 2

Friends For Life  
  
Chapter 2/?  
  
Author: Lady Strata  
  
Notes:  
  
Mia and the boy's talk, Megan learns to trust friends over boys, and Deanna gets two surprise visitors, but are they who they seem? Also, Deanna is sent to stay with Mia…in my next chapter…  
  
Chapter 2 of Friends For Life:  
  
Is It For Real?  
  
-Koji Mansion-  
  
Mia's Point of View-  
  
I sighed as I turned of the computer, what a great feeling, getting to talk to them again and finding out shocking news. I'm still a little shocked that Deanna's parents are really Lady Kayura and 'Ancient.' Yet despite my doubts, for some odd reason I believe her. I mean she acts totally opposite of them sure; she's outgoing, klutzy and LOUD while they are quieter. But the one thing that helped me get convinced was the way all three of them have great intellect. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me. "What?! Do I have something on my face?" Kento snickered while Rowen stared at me questionably. Right before Rowen was about to talk Sage budded in.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't talking to some demons online? I mean how could that girl, Deanna, know about us."  
  
"Guys I know you don't believe her, but I do. Besides how could she know that Ryo, unless she's their daughter?" Before Ryo could speak Sage budded in, yet again.  
  
"Maybe, she knows that because she's a monster!!!" I stared at him before Ryo budded in. Finally, he voiced his opinion.  
  
"Sage be serious, do you think a monster would talk like that, besides do you a monster could have thighs like that? (Remember the picture she sent) I believe her, besides the only ones who knew about that were myself and her 'father,' the 'Ancient.'" Seeing the Ronin's about to protest, "And that's final! Now let's go eat dinner." They walked down stairs silently. After everyone was seated, Mia decided it was time..  
  
"Hey...umm, I don't know if this is a good time, but, Deanna's coming to stay with us."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
-Megan's date at the arcade-  
  
Megan's Point of View-  
  
"Hi Josh!" I sighed as I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned around, and saw his black and blue face. I almost growled. The nerve of her! And then making some bogus story up. Disgusting.  
  
"Hi Megan. How are you my lovely girlfriend?" See how could he have done, THAT. "So how about we go eat some dinner and then go to a movie? How about that new theatre?"  
  
"Sure!!!" Besides Lily said she was going to that theatre tonight to see 'Not Another Teen Movie.'(I don't own it!!!) We walked to the Restaurant down the street, The Food. We had a great dinner that consisted of burgers and fries. Ok, so it wasn't that great, but it's the thought that counts. At the theatre….  
  
"Say Josh what do you want to see? The Dummy Returns or Mission: Possible 3?"  
  
"I don't care. How about The Dummy Returns?" I bought the tickets and we went to the concession stand and bought some popcorn. Lily was there with her sister Fi.  
  
"Hey Lily! Fi!" I waved them over. I saw Josh make a face and shrugged it off, when I saw Lily and Fi come up to us. "Hey guys! How are you doing?" Lily asked if we could be excused and dragged me to the bathroom.  
  
"Megan! What are you doing here with him? Didn't Deanna tell you not to go near him?! He's trouble!" I can't believe her! She even has Lily in on this scam!  
  
"I cannot believe you. You know you're not worth my time. You liar!" I stormed off, the nerve! I stormed up to Josh grabbed his arm and went in side the theatre.  
  
We sat in the back of he theatre. He kissed me on the lips. When the movie came on I felt his hand go up my skirt. Maybe. maybe Deanna was telling the truth. His other hand grabbed my breast. That's it. I slapped him and stood up. People were staring, and I for once didn't care. "YOU PERVERT!! DEANNA WAS RIGHT!!" I stormed out of the theatre just in time to see Lily and Sara leaving. Before they could go I grabbed Lily's hand "Lily, you and Deanna were right. I'm sorry. I should have trusted my friends." She smiled at me, I really have some good friends.  
  
-Deanna's room-  
  
Deanna's Point of View-  
  
YAWN, Geez I'm bored, well might as well get some beauty sleep while I'm waiting, not that I need it. I feel my eyes close before I feel a chill and they pope open. "AH…." A hand stopped my scream. I gasped under the hand. The person who had silenced my was the 'Ancient'! "Nice to finally meet you Deanna." I looked to my right to see none other than Lady Kayura. "AS you know I am Lady Kayura and this is Tranquillity(I just made it up). And we are your parents."  
  
"But how, I thought you were dead and you…" I spaced out."Why are you here?"  
  
"Must we have a reason to visit our daughter?" my father, man that feels nice to say, said to me.  
  
"I think you should seeing as though you came back from the dead(pointing to him), and you haven't come here before in my 15 years on this planet!" They looked at me before my mom, wow a real mother, started giggling.  
  
"She's right you know? Well my dear daughter, we have come to help you. A evil being will come after the Ronin's, and I having watched you most your life, know you would want to help." I nod, confused. "We have come her to give you these bracelets," she hands them to me, "This one the blue arrow, as I call it(pointing to a gold bracelet with a arrow engraved on ablue charm) is for you, it will give you the power to transport yourself from one place to another at a super sonic speed, Flash(I blushed as she called me by the nick name Josh, my adopted brother, called me), I think you will be able to figure out who the others go to." I looked at each bracelet. A sea bluec bracelet with a rain drop engraved on it,Lady Kayura is talking) "The bracelet that can give you the power to change into any animal or thing," definatlly Megan, I then looked at the green bracelet with a flower charm, "The bracelet of Gaia, gives the power of nature," Lily of course, and then I saw a fire colored one with a heart, "Ahh that one, the heart of fire gives the wearer the power of healing," Mia the caring one, and then I looked at the last one, it seemed to be made of light itself, with a engraving of two identical people, "And the last bracelet is that which gives the wearer the power to duplicate its self. You will know what to do with them when the time comes." All through this my father had kept quiet.  
  
"We Love you." All the sudden I heard someone say something. I closed my eyes tying to hear them.  
  
"Deanna, what are you doing? Your computer alarm is going off. Mia's waiting online!" my eyes snapped open to see Josh in front of me.  
  
"Dang it's only you. I guess it was just a dream." Josh scowled saying something about 'no one's cares about me!' I chuckled and then gasped sitting next ot my computer were the bracelets and I noticed I was wearing the blue arrow one. I ran to my computer and clicked on my and Mia's secret chat line.  
  
-Chat Room-  
  
Mia: You there?  
  
Deanna: I'm here..  
  
Mia: So how long would you like to stay?  
  
Deanna: They said yes?!  
  
Mia: lol, yeah with a lot of convincing…  
  
Deanna: YES YES YES YES!!!!  
  
Mia: This is so cool!  
  
Deanna: now… what about the social workers? Hmm  
  
Mia: I'll call them, just tell me how yours is…  
  
Deanna: her name is Nancy Kennedy ( my mom for real!)  
  
Mia: ok. The guys after getting used to the fact your coming started getting really excited  
  
Deanna: really?  
  
Mia: yeah, they can't wait. And for once they actually are cleaning the house without me having to tell them, LOL  
  
Deanna: guys! Go figure.  
  
Mia: So how you gonna break it to the others  
  
Deanna: SLOWLY so I can see their reactions, LOL  
  
Mia: meany..LOL  
  
Deanna: I know. Hey do you mind if I bring all my stuff, although I may not be staying, cause if I don't the Kris' will probably burn it…  
  
Mia: That's ok  
  
Deanna: I don't have much… Just my clothes, and some knick nacks, they never really gave me anything  
  
Mia: I said that's ok  
  
Deanna: Thanks, Mia for everything  
  
Mia: No prob, have you heard from Megan?  
  
Deanna: no..  
  
Mia: Oh… so when do you want to come here?  
  
Deanna: when can I come?  
  
Mia: first thing first, when are the Kris' coming home?  
  
Deanna: next week  
  
Mia: next week it is, if that's ok with you?  
  
Deanna: ya that's perfect, gives me time to tell the others, say good bye to everyone and get my stuff together.  
  
Mia: great, I'll pick you up at the airport alone and then you can come back with me, oh and even if you don't stay with us I'll sign you up for school with the guys  
  
Deanna: spoiled sport, go and ruin my fun why don't ya! LOL .  
  
Mia: What does Josh think of all this?  
  
Deanna:He said he was happy for me, Sure he was a little pissed when he found out about five guys being there but he's still happy for me. It's almost like he's my real brother  
  
Mia: It's in the heart what counts.  
  
Deanna: your right  
  
Mia: LOL, if we keep talking we won't have anything to say to each other when we see each other…  
  
Deanna: I think not….  
  
Mia: Your probably right  
  
Deanna: well its getting late and I have to call all the girls and set up a girl shopping/ talking spree  
  
Mia: so I'll see you in a week  
  
Deanna: yes you will, and Mia thanks again  
  
Mia: no problem  
  
Deanna: I'm outie  
  
Mia: buh bye  
  
(still Deanna's Point of view)  
  
Well I better get some shut eye, I got a big day tomorrow. So with one last look at the bracelets I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
What'd you think? I know it was really short! I tried. Send me mail! Whether it be bad, good, or anything. I don't really care!  
  
Lady Strata at LadyWildfire@hottemptress.com  
  
Character Description:  
  
Mia-brunette, blue eyes (I think), hair worn down most of the time  
  
Megan-blond, green eyes, hair worn in high ponytail  
  
Ashley- blond, hazel eyes, hair in braid most of time  
  
Lily- black hair, brown eyes, hair shoulder length down  
  
Deanna- dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, hair worn in ponytail, sometimes wears hair in bun  
  
Next Chapter….  
  
Deanna tells the girls her news, and reflects on her 'visit', Ronin's and Mia clean up the house, and Deanna arrives at her new home……..  
  
Lady Strata, Strata's Angel  
  
Friendship-  
  
If someone you know is acting depressed, or someone has hinted at suicide, take them seriously and contact their parents or someone who can help, before its too late. Be a true friend. 


	4. 3

Friends For Life  
  
Chapter 3/?  
  
Author: Lady Strata  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own the Ronin Warriors!  
  
Notes:  
  
The girls talk. Mia makes the boys get down and 'dirty' by cleaning the house. And Deanna arrives in her new hometown. In the next chapter….  
  
Friends For Life Chapter 3: Scrub a Dub  
  
Girls Get Together  
  
Deanna's Point of View-  
  
"And then she said, 'No way!,' and I'm like 'Really!'" I listened to their conversation and mimicked Lily  
  
through it all. Ashley started giggling.  
  
"Come on Lily, Megan I didn't know you were Valley girls. Like Totally!" I said before both Ashley and myself started laughing.  
  
" Humph, and it's not like your helping the fact we are bored. I mean you're the one who asked us to come over!" Megan smiled after she had screamed at me. And  
  
for some reason I knew she had dumped that creep. I  
  
smiled back.  
  
"Well, you guys, its final, the social worker called  
  
this morning. I'm being sent to live with Mia!" I  
  
looked at them trying to see their reactions. Ashley  
  
looked about ready to cry, Lily looked like a psycho  
  
and Megan, well I don't know what Megan looked like.  
  
They all started talking at once. I smiled, just like  
  
them. "One at a time! Now Megan you first."  
  
"Don't leave us! I was just getting use to you, you  
  
brat!" I gave her a hug. And smiled.  
  
"Look guys I have to go. Besides I have some  
  
'business' to attend to."  
  
"But now you not around the corner. I can't just come  
  
to you with my problems. Or when my uncle gets mad at  
  
me, I can't have you come over to fix the problem!"  
  
Ashley started crying.  
  
"Group hug!" Lily screeched. We had a long hug. " Hey  
  
guys, maybe we'll all move there! I mean Mia, Deanna,  
  
who knows maybe Ashley's uncle will open a temple  
  
there!"  
  
We all knew Lily was just trying to make us feel  
  
better, but still maybe she was right.  
  
"Hey I say we have a sleep over at my house. Besides  
  
Cheryl and Josh are spending some 'quality' time  
  
together, and you guys shouldn't make me go through  
  
that torture alone." We all laughed at that. 'Quality'  
  
time to them consisted of two things. Making out, and,  
  
then some more making out. I wonder if I'm ever going  
  
to have some 'quality' time with a guy. Did I just  
  
think THAT?!  
  
"Hey, yo space case! Did ya hear me?" I think from  
  
their reactions I was blushing pretty badly. "I asked  
  
where you got that bracelet from?"  
  
"Oh my gosh I totally forgot!" I got the bracelets out  
  
of my bag. "These are for you." I handed the blue rain  
  
drop one to Megan, the green flower to Lily, and the  
  
light one with the twins engraved on it.  
  
"Wow these are beautiful, where did you get them?"  
  
Lily said as she put it on.  
  
"My secret. But those are very special don't lose them  
  
or I might come after you!" I made a face at them.  
  
"Why would we lose them. They're beautiful." Maybe I  
  
was just being paranoid. Lily was right. Yet…  
  
"Please don't lose them. They're really important to  
  
me." I smiled at them and stood up. "So you all gonna  
  
come over? I'll go with you to ask your parents." I  
  
didn't need to say anything else before they were  
  
dragging me to their houses.  
  
Koji Mansion-  
  
Author Point of View  
  
"Put your back into it Kento! Unless you want Deanna  
  
to see our house is a pigsty?" Mia screamed orders to  
  
everyone.  
  
"Come on Mia, your workin' us way too hard. We need a  
  
break. Please." Rowen stopped talking all together  
  
when he saw the dirty look she gave him.  
  
"Now anymore objections?" she smiled when they all  
  
nodded, " Ok, since you all have been working SO hard  
  
you can have a break." Courses of yes' were chorused  
  
through the room.  
  
In the Kitchen-  
  
"Hey Mia?" she looked up, "You haven't really told us  
  
that much about Deanna. I mean if she's gonna be  
  
staying with us, shouldn't we know some stuff about  
  
her?"  
  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
  
"Describe her."  
  
"Well she's got LONG dark hair that's usually in a  
  
ponytail, she doesn't dress skanky like in that  
  
picture I showed you, anymore, she's very kind, kinda  
  
klutzy, very nosey, but she means well. Oh and she  
  
loves to sleep in late, just like Rowen. Giggles."  
  
Rowen blushed as red as a tomato at that. "Ok now back  
  
to work!"  
  
1 week later…  
  
"Well I guess this is it. I'll miss ya Josh." They  
  
hugged and then Deanna knelt down and hugged Sara.  
  
"Hey girl you keep him in line, ya here? I call you  
  
when I get a chance ok?"  
  
"We'll miss you sis. And if any of those guys try  
  
somethin', you call me, and I'll be on a plane there  
  
faster than you can run, Flash." Josh said as he  
  
cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I know Josh I know. Well I better get going before my  
  
plane leaves without me." She waved to them before  
  
boarding the plane…  
  
"Excuse me Miss but can I get through my seat's right  
  
on the other side of you?" Deanna asked the elder  
  
woman.  
  
"Why yes miss…" the old woman paused as Deanna sat  
  
down.  
  
"Deanna. Deanna.." Deanna stopped, she couldn't very  
  
well use Kris anymore, wait, "Deanna Flash." Deanna  
  
smiled at the name. After a short conversation with  
  
the nice woman Deanna fell asleep.  
  
4 hours later…  
  
"Miss Flash," as she shook Deanna, "Miss Flash we have  
  
arrived.  
  
-Deanna's Point of View-  
  
I awoke to see the elder woman I had met earlier named  
  
Hazel Allen. She said something about arriving. I shot  
  
up, we had arrived in Toyama! I grabbed my stuff and  
  
headed for the door. It may be just an airplane door  
  
to some, but to me, it was a whole new life. Once I  
  
stepped of this plane I was a whole different person.  
  
Deanna Flash. And I stepped through the door…  
  
"Deanna! Deanna over here!!" I looked up to see none  
  
other than Mia Koji!  
  
***The End of Chapter 3  
  
How was it? Email me.. Lady Strata at  
  
LadyWildfire@hottemptress.com  
  
Next chapter..  
  
Deanna catches up with Mia, the 'boys' get ready for Deanna's arrival, the 'girls' have a little talk, and a new evil arises…… 


	5. 4

Friends For Life  
  
Chapter 4/?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
Notes:  
  
Deanna catches up with Mia, the 'boys' get ready for Deanna's arrival, the 'girls' have a little talk, and a new evil arises……  
  
"Deanna, Deanna over here!" I looked up to see none other than Mia Koji! …  
  
Girls Will Be Girls  
  
Chapter 4 of Friends For Life (Mia's Point of View)  
  
"Mia!" She dropped her stuff as we hugged "It's been a long time."  
  
" Yes it has. So lets get the rest of your stuff and then we can be on our way." I said, "And don't worry I'll feed you when we get to the house," I added when I heard her stomach growl. We laughed a little at that. "You haven't changed. I remember how you and Lily love to eat. (he he) Kinda like Kento." I looked at her as she blushed.  
  
" I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Yeah no one can be worse than Kento. So here we are. Just tell me when you see your stuff and I'll grab it." I said as we arrived at the baggage pick up. We got her things and got in the car. "You sure have changed. I mean look at you. At least your not wearing bikini tops and shorts instead of normal clothes still."  
  
"MIA!!! I haven't dressed like that for years. (he he) Besides it's too cold her for that! And if I'm going to survive in a house of boys I'm going to have to wear sweat pants and big clothes. Other wise they'll be all over me." She explained and tossed her hair over her shoulder to add affect. I rolled my eyes at that.  
  
"Knowing these guys, they'll still be all over you."  
  
"Their that bad, eh? Well boys will be boys. So, how've you been?" She said with a laugh.  
  
"I've been pretty good. I mean as good as you can get with five teenage boys living with you. I'm only just starting my first year of college. Speaking of school." I trailed off.  
  
"Mia Koji! Don't you dare. And you know what, you weren't kidding when you said you needed a make over. Where you been hiding under a rock?" I growled when she looked up at me.  
  
"Well tonight you, me, and the face masks, one on one."  
  
"I'll be there!" I smiled, "So let's get going, I don't want the house to be demolished before we get there. And after all that hard work to clean it…."  
  
The image of the pigsty my house had been before, I shook my head clearing it, before starting the car.  
  
"So, Mia…." I almost chuckled when I noticed the tint of mischievousness in her voice, "Am I going to be staying in one of the rooms with the guys?"  
  
I almost ran the car of the road when I heard that. "No, No! NO! Deanna Kris has not changed." I said mostly to myself than her. I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, flinch. "What's the matter?"  
  
(Deanna's Point of View)  
  
"Nothing." I replied shakily. "I just got a little headache." A LITTLE headache, yeah right. It pounded, and pounded, getting louder by the minute. I felt like my head was going to explode.  
  
"Are you sure your fine? 'Cause I can pull over if you think your going to be sick." Mia explained, or at least that's what I thought. Every word she spoke seemed like a sledgehammer to my brain. It was torture.  
  
I faintly answered, "No I'll be fine." Before my world went black.  
  
Meanwhile…(Author Point of View)  
  
"Kento! Get out of my kitchen before I cut your head off!"  
  
"Dude, Cye, chill. I was just trying to see what you were cooking!" Kento yelled as he ducked the butcher knife flying his way, "I think I'll go see what Ryo and White blaze are doing."  
  
As Kento walked out of the kitchen he heard Cye mumble something about, 'sleeping gorilla's' or was it 'keeping tortillas'? Nah, that didn't make any sense, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Ryo where are you?" Kento screamed as he walked out into the living room.  
  
"Shut up. Will ya? I'm trying to sleep." Rowen voiced quietly from the couch. He yawned and rolled back over, closing his eyes. "And Ryo's out in the front lawn exercising with White Blaze."  
  
"Ya know Rowen, Mia and that girl, Deanna, are going to be here anytime now. You should really get up." Kento taunted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ryo already lectured me. But I need my freakin' sleep." Rowen growled and went back to sleep.  
  
Kento snorted and walked out the front door, to see White Blaze and Ryo wrestling on the ground. "Uhhh…Ryo what ARE you doing?"  
  
Ryo rolled White Blaze over just as he was about to strike at him. "Argg! KENTO I'M BUSY!"  
  
"Fine! I'll just go and take a jog! No one wants to talk to me." He screamed in rage and ran off away from the mansion.  
  
Ryo and White Blaze watched his retreating back in guilt, before both sighing. 'He'll be back. Its almost dinner time. Besides he was so excited about meeting that Deanna girl' Ryo thought silently before standing up. "Well White Blaze, looks like Kento's at it again. Him and his temper. Sigh. Well let's go get Sage. Its almost din din time. Besides someone has to get him to come inside he's been meditating for at least five hours." White Blaze roared in agreement. Ryo laughed, understanding his friends reply, "Yeah I'm excited too Blaze. I think we all are. I just hope she's not one of those stereo types." He laughed as they walked towards the meditating temple by the side of the lake.  
  
Back in Kusa…  
  
"I can't believe she's gone." Megan sniffled.  
  
"Ya know I always thought you hated her. The way you always acted." Ashley sniffled back.  
  
"No, no matter how we acted towards her we always loved her. Even when we got in those little fights." Lily sniffled.  
  
"I remember how when we met on the first day of school she tripped an fell flat on her face at lunch time. She cried and cried. I just sat there laughing at her." Ashley said guiltily.  
  
"You were only in the first grade! We did stuff to her much later than first grade. Like when we were in the shelter I told everyone that she beat me up for nothing." Megan admitted.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was so funny, I remember that no one would talk to her after that. My gosh, we were dissing her before we even knew her," Lily laughed/cried to Megan, "I remember when I first met her I had put a 'KICK ME' sign on her back. When she had walked away, Sara had went up behind her and kicked her in the leg. It was hilarious, Deanna had started yelling at her and she just couldn't figure it out!" She started laughing. Soon all of them were laughing. Deanna was such a naive girl.  
  
"I'm glad we all are having this sleep over, we can so diss Deanna without her knowing it. But I'm so sad that she's gone. I wish the Kris' had stayed in that retched place. So, she wouldn't have had to leave." Ashley noted as her laughter calmed.  
  
"Yeah. Hey you guys where do you think she got these bracelets?" Lily said as she held her bracelet up. "They're really pretty."  
  
'Red roses are so beautiful.' Lily thought to herself as she looked at the vase of flowers on the top of her desk. * Orange*  
  
'Cats are so cool. So agile' Megan sighed as she petted Lily's Persian cat as it rubbed against her leg. * Sky Blue*  
  
'I wish I could go to Toyama but I have school coming up and I probably wouldn't make it back in time' Ashley chided herself for even thinking of school at a sleep over. * Gold*  
  
Each of the girl's bracelets started glowing a different color. Megan's was glowing a beautiful sky blue color. Lily's was glowing a bright orange color. Now, Ashley's was glowing two different colors, first it would glow a gold color then would glow a dark green color. All gasped.  
  
"Wha..." Megan was cut short as she was in gulfed in a bright light.  
  
"Meg.." Ashley too was cut short as she was in gulfed in a bright light also.  
  
"Megan! Ashley! What the…" Lily looked down at her now glowing hand as a 'thing' started emerging from the light.  
  
Lily shielded her eyes as all the lights intensified. When she opened her eyes she gasped. There in her hand was a blood red rose. She looked up in amazement at Ashley. Or should she say Ashley(s). Standing right next to Ashley was well…Ashley.  
  
"What the Hell!" Both Ashley's chorused as they noticed each other. "Who?" They said, "Totally righteous!"  
  
"Oh my…" Lily gasped. Two cats were on the ground. TWO. One was her Persian kitten, Janelle, and the other was a beautiful adult Siamese cat. They started hissing at each other.  
  
All the sudden the Siamese started yelling, "LILY GET YOUR CAT AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Megan? Oh my…. Janelle shoo! Go AWAY!" Lily shooed the cat. "Is that really you Megan."  
  
The cat seemed to have started to smile, "Yep!"  
  
"Oh my gosh I think I figured out why this bracelets were so special to D?" both Ashley's squealed.  
  
Each of the girls looked at their bracelets, well in Ashley's case, collar. Both Ashley's squealed yet again, "They have magical powers!"  
  
"Really.." Megan meowed playfully.  
  
On the side of the road in Toyama…..  
  
"D! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Mia cried as she shook Deanna.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"No. I'll be fine." Deanna's body slouched in the chair as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
"Deanna! Oh my gosh." Mia pulled over to the side of the road "Deanna are you ok?" Mia was starting to get worried. She undid her seatbelt and leaned over and slightly shook Deanna's shoulders. "Hey! Wake up!" Mia started getting frantic. "Please oh please wake up!"  
  
'What's the matter with her,' Mia thought worriedly.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
(Deanna's Point of View)  
  
Where am I? I feel so light.  
  
* Deanna*  
  
Who's there?  
  
*I am *  
  
Who?  
  
* Look for yourself*  
  
Where are you all I see is darkness. I'm scared.  
  
*Don't be. I won't hurt you. *  
  
Who are you, where am I?  
  
*Look around you *  
  
I can't see anything. Wait, I see something….  
  
* Hello*  
  
You're so…beautiful. You look like an angel. Who are you?  
  
* They call me Trinity and I am here to help you.*  
  
With what?  
  
* Fighting for your life *  
  
Am I dying or something? Where am I?  
  
* I cannot tell you of where you are. But no you are not dying. But in the future your life may be at risk because of your choice in friends *  
  
I don't understand.  
  
*Let me show you. *  
  
What…  
  
(Author POV)  
  
The angelic woman, who had long silver hair and violet eyes, put her hands out before Deanna. Deanna's eyes widened as a globe appeared before her.  
  
* Watch carefully* the woman chided.  
  
All the sudden an image passed before the globe. Followed by a vision.  
  
  
  
*Vision *  
  
A boy of about 16 years old, with blue eyes, and blue hair stood in front of a group people. 6 of them she knew already; Lily: with a bloody hand, Megan: who had tears running down her face, Ashley: who looked as if she was screaming something, Mia: who was standing behind Ryo: who she barely knew, only by face who looked thoroughly pissed, and lastly was Lady Kayura: she was crying and screaming towards a figure. The others among the group were a large boy about 15 with dark brown hair, a tall blond haired boy about the same age and lastly was a boy about 17 with semi short brown hair and blue eyes; who were all comforting the girls.  
  
*Vision End *  
  
  
  
(Back to Deanna's Point of View)  
  
I don't understand  
  
* All those people betrayed you, and got you killed. You mustn't trust any of them. They act as your friend but they aren't. Are they? *  
  
Yes they are!  
  
* Remember the way Ashley and Megan teased you. Never showing any care for you. Lily even acted as if you were only a nuisance. She acts as if you can't do anything. Am I right? *  
  
NO NO NO!  
  
* Yes. And you must stay away from even Mia. After all these years she finally gets in touch with you, doesn't that seem suspicious? She and the Ronin's are out to get you. They WILL kill you. *  
  
You lie! Mia would never hurt me! Neither would the Ronin. I saw them they saved all those people and defeated Talpa!  
  
*No…. *  
  
Yes they did! You lie! Let me go back I want to see Mia. (I'm so scared)  
  
* I can hear all your thoughts..…*  
  
Leave me be!!! (I looked down and saw my bracelet it was glowing!)  
  
* No…don't! *  
  
I SAID LEAVE ME BE! I WANT TO LEAVE! (The angelic creature dived towards me) I WANT TO LEAVE (I suddenly heard a voice)  
  
"Deanna, please wake up! Please! I beg you please!"  
  
I finally opened my mouth and spoke, "Mia…"  
  
  
  
(Mia Point of View)  
  
"Mia…." Deanna's ok, thank god!  
  
"Deanna are you ok?" I asked her. She drowsily opened her eyes. GASP She looks so scared and lonely. "What happened?"  
  
"I…."  
  
End…of Chapter 4  
  
Hi all! So how was that? Good, bad are just down right horrible? Email me and send comments…  
  
ladywildfire@hottemptress.com  
  
I just started writing again so I might be a little slow. Hope ya don't mind.  
  
Well I like how my stories going. One of my fans, GASP that's right, fans, wrote to me saying she LOVED my story but felt I was acting like a Mary Sue. (IS that right?) Well in the beginning it might seem that way, but believe me I'm not. Deanna is actually based on my best friend Deanna and I show no favor over in characters. This story in the beginning was set out to be mostly about Deanna and the Ronin's but I'm changing it SLOWLY so it's about all of them. BLAH IN YOUR FACE! No just kidding. ^_^  
  
Well that's all…  
  
BYE!  
  
Lady Strata  
  
In the next chapter………  
  
Deanna FINALLY meets her new roommates, Mia and Deanna 'scare' the boys, the girls try to get in touch with Deanna, and evil makes its SECOND strike. 


	6. 5

"I think I'll be fine."  
  
I feel so weak. But I have to convince Mia I'm fine. "Don't worry…"  
  
"No look at you your so weak that you can't even hold your head up." Mia's words are slurred to me, "I'm going to go see if I have anything in the trunk that can help." I watched as Mia opened the door and walked towards the back of the car.  
  
(Mia's Point of View)  
  
What is the matter with her? She seems like she's stuck half asleep.  
  
*Mind Poison*  
  
"Wha.." A bright light flashed before me and a figure appeared.  
  
"She has been poisoned in the mind by evil." I looked at the figures face, it was Lady Kayura! "Her mind has not been trained to keep out the evil yet. And her being my daughter, has a strong power, but it is hidden within'. And when evil enters her untrained mind it MAY destroy it."  
  
"So. It's true you are her mother… But I don't understand why are you telling me all this?" I was truly confused.  
  
"In the front flap of her bag is a fiery red bracelet, she has not yet had the time to give it to you but it is yours." She paused looking at me, "Put it on and think of the one thing you want to do. Heal her." With that said she faded out, back to her land I guess. I quickly ran towards the trunk. I dug through her bags until I came out victorious. It was beautiful! Such a fiery color, like Wildfire's Flame. Wait no time for that! I gotta help Deanna!  
  
As I reached her door I remembered what Kayura said. 'Heal Her.' I swing her door open and gasped. Deanna's eyes had closed and she looked like she was in MAJOR pain.  
  
"Deanna, hold on." I touched her forehead.  
  
'I wish I could help her.' * Fire*  
  
I watched in amazement as my bracelet glowed a fiery color. I looked to Deanna's face as it went from painful to relaxed and peaceful. Her eyes opened.  
  
"So you like the bracelet?" I giggled.  
  
"Yes very much. But I like having you as a friend more."  
  
  
  
(Deanna's Point of View)  
  
Looks like Mia's all the proof I need. I've found the new evil the Ronin's must face. Geez and its out to get me too. Go figure! Wait… maybe its trying to make us against each other. Dang I'm smart.  
  
"Hey Mia. How about we get going. I bet those men of yours are just dying to meet me." I stretched, "Besides I'm hungry." As if on cue my stomach rumbled.  
  
"Why not." Mia agreed giggling.  
  
  
  
(Author's Point of View)  
  
"So it's a plan. We hunt her down and have a little 'talk' with her." A slithery voice said.  
  
"ASHLEY.. Er…Ashley(s)! You make it sound like we're setting Deanna up to get killed." A small voice yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up sour puss." Lily laughed.  
  
"My gosh I can't wait until I figure out how this works! I'll change into a bear and tear you two, I mean, three to shreds!" Megan hissed.  
  
'Or I could just figure out how to be human again. Maybe if I think of what I want. It worked when I wanted to be a cat…. I wan to be my normal self. Mean, grouchy, Megan Finwall!' All the girls looked at Megan's collar (bracelet) as it glowed.  
  
Soon the once small Persian cat took the form of a teenage girl.  
  
"YES! I'M BACK!" Megan, the human, screeched in delight.  
  
"Hip Hip Hooray! Whatever…" Ashley(s) snickered, "Shut up," they (the 2 Ashley's) turned to each other, "UGGG I WISH I COULD BE ONE AGAIN! I'M SO ANNOYING!" both Ashley's fused together as the light in gulfed them.  
  
"Well since that's settled…."Lily murmured….  
  
  
  
At the Koji Mansion….  
  
"Where are they?" Kento whined. Having realized it was so close to dinnertime and the 'girl(s)' arrival, he had RAN home.  
  
"Kento they should be here any time now. You can wait." Cye said for at least the 5th time.  
  
"SO you woke me up why?" Rowen yawned.  
  
"Well ya lazy bum the girl(s) are coming and plus if I can't sleep why should you?" Ryo laughed along with Sage.  
  
"Hey I think they're here! Look its headlights!" Kento ran to the door and swung it open.  
  
Back in the living room the boys heard Kento growl in disappointment, "Hi Yulie."  
  
"Hi Kento! Is Mia here yet? I hope not I wanted to make a good impression on Deanna by being the first one to greet her." Yulie stated politely, SO rehearsed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry ya didn't miss anything." Kento sighed and let the small boy by him before closing the door.  
  
Both Yulie and Kento walked into the room. Yulie ran to White Blaze and started scratching him behind the ears, "Hey Blaze!"  
  
"Hi Yulie." All the boys greeted except for Kento, who was sulking.  
  
"Any minute now…" Sage sighed, "Any minute…"  
  
  
  
In Mia's Car  
  
"What!" Mia screeched.  
  
"Yeah, I know I was like whatever! Girl you need an attitude check." Deanna laughed.  
  
"Oh god!" Mia muttered before she burst out laughing. "So Ashley just basically ignored you for the rest of the week? Not that I don't blame her…"  
  
Deanna suddenly got very quiet. "I feel like my life is just starting. Like I was just granted a second chance at life."  
  
"Well, hopefully things won't repeat themselves. You're older and wiser. And I'm sure the guys will make you forget all that stuff back in Kusa." Mia stated.  
  
Deanna looked at Mia hurt, "But what if I don't want to forget what happened?"  
  
For the next five minutes the car was more silent than the local mime convention. Mia decided to break the silence, "So you nervous?"  
  
"YES!!! What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm some freak?" Deanna whispered.  
  
"I don't think they would think that. I mean not until they get to know you better. I mean you hide your weirdness pretty good." Mia teased.  
  
"MIA!!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding," Mia laughed, "Well I hope your ready cause here we are."  
  
Just then Deanna noticed that they had pulled up to a mansion. She was in awe. They stood outside of the car, just as the sun was starting to set.  
  
"WOW…."  
  
"Am I loaded or what?" Mia giggled.  
  
"Mia…" Deanna warned, giggling herself.  
  
"I wonder where the guys…"  
  
Mia was cut short as the girls heard something from behind them.  
  
"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" went the Siberian tiger.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" went the scared Deanna  
  
"Whiteblaze! Don't do that!" Mia scowled just noticing what Whiteblaze had in his mouth. "Whiteblaze put Kento's swimming trunks down!"  
  
Deanna, who had jumped on top of the car, gracefully, looked down at Mia in awe. Mia giggled, "Oh did I forget to mention Ryo has a pet tiger?"  
  
"RRRROOOAAARRRR!" Deanna jumped down in front of Whiteblaze.  
  
She cautiously held her hand out, which the white and black striped tiger dropped the orange swimming trunks into on cue. Deanna then turned to Mia and threw the shorts at her.  
  
"DEANNA!!!!" Mia screeched and dodged the wet orange blob.  
  
Deanna bent down to Whiteblaze's eye level and looked him in the eye. "Any god hiding spots around here?" she whispered to him.  
  
Whiteblaze looked at her innocently, acting as if he didn't know. When in fact he knew the perfect place, but he wasn't about to make Mia mad.  
  
"Meany!" Deanna screeched and jumped up, facing Mia. "SEE if you can catch me you bully!!!!" Deanna stuck out her tongue playfully.  
  
Mia scowled. She jumped towards Deanna, or at least where Deanna used to be.  
  
"I'm up here!" Deanna taunted on top of the jeep.  
  
"DEANNA! YOU…" Mia jumped towards Deanna and swore she had grabbed her leg, but was sadly met with thin air.  
  
"Behind ya!" Deanna tapped her shoulder.  
  
Mia swung around and was met with…nothing.  
  
"Right here!" Deanna whistled from the tree branch she was perched on. "See NO ONE can catch Flash! Not even the three year in a row track winner Mia Koji!"  
  
Mia scowled, "Why I outta…."  
  
"WHITEBLAZE!!!!! BRING BACK KENTO'S SHORTS NOW!!!!!" a boys scream could be heard.  
  
Whiteblaze jumped up by Deanna on the branch, which amazingly held them both. "Hey there, your Whiteblaze aren't ya? Well, Whiteblaze this is MY hiding spot!" Deanna gave the tiger the evil eye, challenging him.  
  
Whiteblaze met that challenge with a roar. Deanna jumped and Whiteblaze ducked. And soon both were on the ground wrestling, much as Ryo and Whiteblaze had been earlier.  
  
As their match continued Ryo, Cye, Sage, Rowen and Yulie appeared, all in their swimming trunks.  
  
"What the…." Sage, of course.  
  
"Whiteblaze?" Ryo questioned.  
  
Whiteblaze looked up at his owner, giving Deanna the upper hand. She jumped to her feet agilely. Whiteblaze roared and got in bouncing position, Deanna did the same.  
  
"SSSSTTTTTOOOPPPP!!!!!" Mia screeched.  
  
Deanna and Whiteblaze crouched to the ground, on reflex.  
  
Mia took a step towards Deanna and Whiteblaze. Whiteblaze and Deanna looked each other in the eye and made an agreement. 'Stick together now, and then it's every woman/tiger for themselves.' They huddled together.  
  
"Deanna! Whiteblaze! What is the matter with you? Fighting over a freaking tree branch!" Mia took a step closer.  
  
Deanna smiled mischievously, "But he started it!!!!"  
  
Whiteblaze roared in disagreement.  
  
"Whatever!" Deanna gave Whiteblaze a look that could kill.  
  
"Uuuhhhhh. What's going on?" Cye spoke up, voicing the guys thoughts.  
  
Deanna's head snapped up, as if just noticing they were there. "Mia, you weren't kidding…" she turned to Mia, who seemed to calm down noticing her friends discomfort.  
  
"And what wasn't she kidding about?" Kento boomed from behind Ryo, holding his towel protectively around his waste as he walked up to the group.  
  
(Deanna's Point of View)  
  
Mia was NOT kidding when she said she had 5 muscle bound guys living with her. I mean…WOW. They are Hotties!  
  
I turned my attention to Mia, ignoring the comment on of the guys had just made, "So ya gonna introduce me?"  
  
I saw Mia's behavior had changed. She smiled at me, "Sure.." she paused and looked at the guys, "Everyone this is Deanna."  
  
She turned back to me, "This is Kento," she pointed to the boy who had spoken before, who waved and blushed at me,  
  
"This is Cye," she pointed to the cute English boy who nodded his head and said a polite hi,  
  
"This is Sage," she droned and pointed to the blond boy who smiled at me, and TRIED to flirt, luckily I'm immune,  
  
"This is Ryo," she blushed pointing to the brunette, whom I recognized from my visions, who just stared at me in wonder,  
  
"This short guy is Yulie," she patted the little boy that was standing next to her on the head.  
  
He stepped forward and bowed to me, "Hello. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice too meet you also," I giggled and bowed.  
  
I turned back to Mia, "And this is Rowen," she said pointing to the last boy.  
  
Man is he hot or what??? I almost fainted when he smiled at me.  
  
I silently prayed, thanking god for creating the PEFECT man, "Mia's told me SO much about all of you." I giggled as I saw their faces light up with curiosity.  
  
"Really?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"Yep!" I said cheerily. Then I felt it. It was that same feeling from earlier. When I had been stuck in that 'dream world.' Fear….  
  
"Oh don't be afraid! I won't hurt you...Much…" I spun around to face the same woman from earlier, except she didn't seem so lovely anymore. She had her hair tied up and was wearing black leather.  
  
I heard the everyone else step forward. "Hey who are you?" I heard Ryo yell out.  
  
Trinity, if I remembered correctly, smirked, "Why don't you ask your new friend, Deanna?"  
  
I looked behind me at Mia.  
  
(Mia's Point of View)  
  
Its that looks again. She looks scared and lonely.  
  
I looked up at the formily occupied tree branch, where the woman had been standing. "Where?"  
  
"Ronin's! I want those armors of yours NOW!" I looked above me to see the woman…floating?  
  
All the guys looked at the woman, "Why?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Uhhhh…. SHUT UP!!!" The silver haired woman screamed.  
  
"What an intelligent answer." I heard Deanna snort beside me. "Miss…Trinity I believe? Why don't you crawl back into the pit to hell you came from?"  
  
The woman seemed pretty pissed at that point.  
  
She dived towards us with her claws…err…hands outstretched. 


	7. 6

Friends For Life  
  
Chapter:6/?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
Notes:  
  
Deanna meets the REAL Ronin's, Something happens back in Kusa, and Deanna gets use to her new home.  
  
"Everyone hears what you say. Best Friends listen to what you say, and don't say.  
  
Unknown @---)---  
  
"Chapter 6/?  
  
Mia Oh My!  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
Trinity screamed and ducked the fire coming her way, "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Deanna, who had closed her eyes about the time Trinity had dove towards her, opened them. She looked out of the corner of her eye, behind her. There stood the five warriors; Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hard Rock, and Strata. 'Wow! Cool armor!' she thought silently.  
  
Trinity, angry, threw an energy blast at Yulie. None of the Ronin's expected this.  
  
'He's defenseless! I have to help him. Wait…. I KNOW!' Deanna thought seconds before the energy hit the small boy, or at least it would have.  
  
All including Mia were awed. Deanna had Transported herself in front of Yulie, grabbed him and got out of there all in under 3 seconds flat.  
  
Deanna stood next to Whiteblaze with Yulie right beside her, "That wasn't very nice Trinity!"  
  
She, Trinity, scowled, "I underestimated you. I thought it would take you at least a month to master your powers. Well, next time you won't be so lucky!" She disappeared, but not before blasting Mia's jeep.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In Kusa….  
  
"Josh!" Cheryl screamed. "Look out!"  
  
"Wha…" Josh turned just to see a car driving his way.  
  
*Flashback (Josh Point of View)*  
  
"Bye…" I sighed as I watched Deanna walk into that airplane. I looked down to my right and saw Sara crying.  
  
I crouched down to her height and wiped the tears off her cheek, "Don't cry. We'll go visit her. Who knows maybe we can move by her? So cheer up ok?"  
  
She gave me her million-dollar smile, just like Flash taught her, "You mean it? We can go and see her and Mia?"  
  
Patting her on the head, "Sure thing squirt. Now lets go we have to meet Cheryl. Now don't make that face, you know she's not that bad."  
  
So, with the giggling munchkin beside me, we took off for the arcade, where Cheryl was waiting.  
  
As we rounded the corner I saw Cheryl waving from across the street. I picked Sara up, and put her on my back. "Hey Cheryl!"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Present…  
  
"JOSH! SARA!" I heard Cheryl scream right before a sharp pain shot up through my body. I heard Sara scream in pain.  
  
AS I fell to the ground I looked up at Cheryl and saw the shock written on her face. I could barely hear her but I know I heard her say, "Don't close your eyes."  
  
AS if on cue I felt my eyes close, but not before I took one look at Sara. She was crying, "No…"over and over again. And that's when my world went black.  
  
Koji Mansion…  
  
"Aren't you happy your loaded Mia?" Deanna giggled.  
  
They stood next to Mia's deep fried red jeep. The guys had gone into their sub armor.  
  
The guys stood about five feet back, snickering.  
  
"Shut up…"Mia growled.  
  
"What was that Mia?" Deanna giggled. "I think the Big Bad Wicked Witch is upset."  
  
Deanna bent over rocking with laughter, just as Mia dove for her.  
  
"Yikes…" Deanna fell on her butt trying to dodge Mia.  
  
Mia fell face first in the dirt, "I almost had her too…"  
  
"Hey, we're going to go change ok?" Ryo asked cautiously. Mia nodded. The guys powered down.  
  
As they were walking away Deanna spoke up, "Hey Kento! Isn't it a little cold?"  
  
That's when everybody noticed Kento's clothes...or lack there off.  
  
He, just noticing this himself, dived towards the towel on the ground. Deanna just went on laughing.  
  
Blushing red as a tomato Kento stood up and ran towards the house. Deanna stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Poor Kento…" she giggled.  
  
*Ryo's Point of View *  
  
"Poor Kento…"I heard her giggle.  
  
That's when I finally got a good look at her. Her ponytail was almost all the way out, and her clothes were all dusty from rolling on the ground. Even though she wasn't standing up, I noticed she was about 5'2"and had an hourglass figure.  
  
She stopped giggling and looked at Mia and made a face. "Hi I'm Mia Koji and I'm a psychotic witch." She said imitating Mia's voice.  
  
"Why I outta..." Mia said right before diving at Deanna, who just backed up. Making Mia fall flat on her face again. I almost laughed, as the 'new' girl started laughing. Then I scowled, first Mia now her, they both have contagious laughs.  
  
"I'm going to go make sure Kento doesn't eat our dinner and change, ok mates?" I heard Cye from next to me. Rowen nodded and followed Cye, probably changing too. Maybe I should follow the example.  
  
"Hey I think I'll go change too. It's getting kinda cold." I shivered to add affect.  
  
Mia just looked up at me and smiled before turning back to Deanna who had stopped laughing and was holding her head in her hands, shaking obviously from laughter.  
  
"Deanna! I think we should go inside." Mia chuckled at seeing Deanna's hair, which had fallen all the way out, "Besides you need to fix your hair."  
  
Deanna and Mia jumped up and started walking towards the house, past me, only to stop and pick up Deanna's bags, which luckily hadn't been destroyed.  
  
I sighed, "Girls. One minute they're tearing each other's throats out, the next they're best buddies again." I walked towards the house wearily.  
  
Somewhere not to far away…  
  
"I knew we should have stopped and asked for directions." Ashley sighed. "Oh come on! Uncle why don't you just stop and ask?"  
  
"Patience!" the preist yelled. "I don't see why you wanted to move to a new temple so sudden anyway!"  
  
"Well, the Striker temple wasn't exactly in the right area. Plus they need a temple out here!" Ashley lied.  
  
The truth was she REALLY missed Deanna. The girls had all talked their parents into moving. It was tough, but all of them were planning on moving when they got their new jobs anyway.  
  
Which Lily just happened to note to her parents, 'Why wait until the middle of the year? I mean move us all in the middle of the school year, that could be bad for our schoolwork.' Of course all the other girls had used that excuse too, but Ashley used the excuse that the area they lived in was bad for their karma.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Her uncle sighed, "I just hope we can find our way there."  
  
In a dark corner…  
  
"Mistress Trinity…" A slithery voice hissed. "We must use our secret weapon, mustn't we?"  
  
"Yes. The girl seems to be stronger than we originally thought. Her powers surpass' even mine." Trinity yelled, "However, they won't be expecting this…"  
  
A florescent light shined before a body appeared. Its legs were chained together, as were the arms.  
  
"Well, well, brother. So nice to see you again. You may have fooled Talpa but I'm not him. I know all your tricks." Trinity paused, "Speak! I don't like being Ignored Tranquility!"  
  
"I will not let you hurt the Ronin Warriors or anyone else for that matter." Tranquility seethed, with anger.  
  
"Oh as in anyone else you mean your daughter right? Oh forget about that. I couldn't defeat her even if I was at full power." Trinity laughed evilly, "But she will make a great warrior for the Dark Star."  
  
End…of Chapter 6  
  
Well this chapter was kinda weird I know! But I thought it was cool. Poor Kento…^_^'  
  
So I bet you can't wait for the next chapter right? Well review and I shall write!  
  
Well love lots,  
  
Angelfish  
  
Harry: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. Oh and I don't know if I wanted you all to know yet but the bracelets DO form armors. It won't be long until you see what I mean. Well…bye! I'll be updating soon. 


	8. 7

Friends For Life  
  
Chapter 7/?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
Angelfish Smile  
  
Friends forever  
  
We are best friends  
  
And we'll never part  
  
For you hold a special  
  
Place with in my heart  
  
Our friendship breaths so strong  
  
And together  
  
We belong  
  
I can always trust  
  
And talk to you  
  
For our friendship, it is so true  
  
You'll always be my best friend  
  
No matter what you do  
  
By: Kellie Knudtson ( a friend of mine)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Friends For Life  
  
Just Breathe  
  
"So…" Cye started.  
  
"So…" Deanna giggled. 'These guys crack me up.' She thought to herself.  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes, Sage snorted, Ryo sighed and Kento screamed. Everyone turned their heads towards him.  
  
He blushed, "Sorry the silence was getting to me."  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"So…" Cye started.  
  
"So…" Deanna giggled.  
  
"Oh come on guys! This is ridiculous! We have to find SOMETHING to talk about." Rowen whined.  
  
Deanna put her hand on her chin thinking. 'No…too personal, how about…no, not that either. Wait I got it!'  
  
She cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, "Hey Mia?"  
  
Mia raised her eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Have you told them about your band?"  
  
"What band?" Kento scratched his head. All the guys looked at Mia questionably.  
  
"Why would I? I mean I get embarrassed just thinking about it." Mia put her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Well I'm not embarrassed…" Deanna smirked and pushed her chest out and made a proud face. .  
  
Mia looked up with an evil glare. "Oh come on Mia! It's funny as hell." Mia put her head in her hands, defeated. Deanna's eyes sparkled, "Well you see…"  
  
2 hours later…  
  
"She really said that?" Ryo laughed.  
  
Deanna smirked, "Yep! Poor Mia. The guy knew she was lying, and we she tried to tell him we were in her band he asked her to prove it. Well of course only Mia and me could sing. And I'm not saying we could sing well."  
  
"Wow…" Rowen said sarcastically. Deanna stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh how mature."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Uncle, isn't it cool?" Ashley hopped around happily. "I can't believe it. Finally, a new temple! Uncle? Uncle where'd you go?"  
  
Ashley looked around the room. Her new room.  
  
They had arrived not very long ago to the NEW temple. And were currently waiting for the Uhall truck to arrive with their stuff.  
  
"UNCLE?" Ashley screamed frantically.  
  
"Right here Ashley." Her uncle sighed from the doorway. She really WAS a dense girl. "Your stuff's here. Why don't we unpack?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "I know where I want everything! This is so cool!"  
  
'Mission: Move, accomplished. Mission: Contact Flash, in progress.' She thought silently as she unpacked the last of her stuff.  
  
Back in Kusa…  
  
"Has anyone called Deanna yet?" Lily said and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"No. I don't think so." Megan said as she sat down next to Lily in the waiting room. "She's probably just settling down."  
  
"Why don't we call Ashley and have her tell Flash in person." Lily paused, "Besides I think she's gonna need a friend there when she finds out."  
  
"Yeah I think your right." Megan sighed. 'First those stupid bracelets, and now Josh and Sara are eating carrots from a tube.'  
  
While, Megan and Lily talked a tall red headed woman walked out into the waiting room. She walked forward, stumbling a bit, and sat down in a chair by the door.  
  
She started mumbling to herself, "It's all my fault. All my fault…"  
  
As if on cue Lily's head shot up, "Cheryl!"  
  
As they, Megan and Lily, walked towards her. Lily put her hand on the shaking woman's shoulders. "Cheryl.."  
  
"Cheryl it was NOT your fault. Now stop that." Megan shook Cheryl's shoulders lightly.  
  
Cheryl looked up at Megan, with her tear filled green eyes. "Yes it was."  
  
Megan sighed, "No it wasn't. Look Cheryl you need some rest. How about we go catch the 5 o'clock bus. It should be interesting."  
  
The girls giggled. The number 17 bus usually had a very unusual crowd at 5 o'clock. The unusual part being that there was no crowd. Considering the number 17 bus was the only one in town, it had a rather small crowd. The girls, a few odd balls and the local jerk, Josh Maxwell, were the only occupants.  
  
"I think I'll stay here. Just in case Josh or Sara wake up." Cheryl wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Your loss." Megan giggled. Becoming VERY serious, "Call us as soon as they wake up. You know my number right?"  
  
Cheryl nodded before hugging them both, "Thanks guys."  
  
The two teenage girls stood up and walked towards the hospital exit. They looked back at Cheryl as they exited the chilly hospital. A smile lit their faces as they saw her argue with the nurse over her rights in the hospital.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence to the bus stop. As they turned the corner to the bus stop Megan broke the silence, "Look the suns setting. Why don't we catch the 7:30 and go watch it from the Bay Bridge?"  
  
Lily agreed, and soon they had turned out of their way towards the Bay. As they reached the bridge, a loud cackle reached their ears. "Hello there girls. What are you doing out at this hour."  
  
Lily turned around sharply to the right. She looked around, yet didn't see anything.  
  
Megan did the same; "UP THERE!" Floating above them was a woman in all black. Her face was hidden in the shadow made by the velvet cape she wore.  
  
Lily swore to herself. "There's something weird about this."  
  
The woman cackled again, and snapped her fingers. Megan and Lily screamed as two metal arms grabbed them. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
"You look tired." Mia said as she swallowed the last bit of her chow mien, looking across the table at Deanna, who's head was about to land in her plate.  
  
Deanna yawned, "Not really." She laughed, "Ok so I'm a little tired. But I should be fine…"  
  
"Yeah uh huh. Right." Rowen mumbled to Kento as they whispered to each other.  
  
"What the heck are you two talking about?" Mia said as she stood up, getting  
  
ready to go put her plate up.  
  
"Nothing!" Kento said…a little TOO fast. Mia just raised her eyebrow, "I don't think I want to know anymore."  
  
Deanna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before yawning again, "Ummm…Mia I'm kinda sleepy."  
  
Mia grabbed Deanna's empty plate and told her to follow her. The guys watched as Mia led her upstairs and showed her to her room. Ryo sighed, "Hey guys what were you talking about?"  
  
Rowen snorted, "Kento wanted to know if he could have my left overs."  
  
Ryo's eyes bulged and turned to Kento, "You CAN'T be serious!"  
  
Kento blushed and nodded. Cye yawned, "Dork!"  
  
Mia came back down and sighed and rubbed her eyes. Ryo yawned and soon they were all yawning. Mia yawned, "Thanks a lot Ryo! *yawn*" Ryo laughed and yawned again.  
  
Mia laughed, "Well why don't we all talk tomorrow? I think we're all pooped."  
  
It didn't take long before they were all in their rooms sleeping. But one of them was wide-awake…. well two. Ok so the whole house was awake!  
  
Mia sighed and rolled over and covered her face in her pillow, 'Why can't I get to sleep?' She breathed deeply and blew her bangs out of her face. In the room right next to hers Ryo was having the same problems but he knew why he couldn't get to sleep….  
  
'Who was Trinity? Why is she attacking us?' Ryo groaned and rolled over almost falling off the bed in the process, "I hate being the leader." Whiteblaze purred in agreement to his master.  
  
In the room that Kento and Rowen shared the same thoughts were going through their mind. Kento looked out the window before turning in his bed to face Rowen across the room, "Hey you awake?"  
  
"What do you think idiot?" Rowen threw his pillow at Kento, "I was almost asleep and now thanks to your big mouth I'm wide awake again."  
  
Kento laughed uncomfortably, "Sorry. Hey do you think this is all linked together? I mean Deanna coming to live with us and the new evil attacking."  
  
Rowen reached over and turned on his lamp and looked at Kento with a strange look on his face. Kento gulped, "What?"  
  
Rowen blinked, "Your actually making sense…for once in your life, Kento."  
  
Kento hung his head low, "Gee thanks Rowen. SO nice to know that."  
  
Rowen sighed and turned the light out, "Well we'll talk about it to Ryo in the morning ok."  
  
"Don't you mean I will? Your lazy butt will still be in bed." Kento grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Rowen chuckled, "Yeah you're probably right." And soon two light snores filled the air.  
  
Sage hid his head under the pillow, "Cye why do you have to have those stupid fish in here? I can't sleep with them right in my face."  
  
Cye reached over and tapped the glass of the aquarium, "They like it in my room. Besides they aren't right in your face. They're in MY face."  
  
Sage hopped out of bed, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm hungry."  
  
"But you just ate!" Cye looked at the angelfish and sighed, "I swear sometimes he's worse than Kento."  
  
Sage brushed his bang out of his eye and yawned, "Cye is so fishy. I wish I could rub off on him and he would find girls more interesting than those stupid fish. I sure wouldn't mind a girl in a tank in my room."  
  
Sage laughed and put his hand behind his head, "I'm such a goof."  
  
'Yeah you're even talking to yourself.'  
  
Sage laughed, 'Yeah but the most interesting conversations I come up with.' "You're strange man. It's a miracle any girls like you."  
  
Besides your good lucks it amazes me too." Sage stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice.  
  
'Ack oh great I just totally embarrassed myself, "Oh hi what are you doing up at this hour?" Sage said as seductifly as he could, looking at Deanna, who was perched on the balcony rail right beside him.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't be getting too frisky boy. I'm just looking at the stars and I was planning on going down to the library, it looks like there's quite a selection to chose from."  
  
Sage sighed before going back down towards the stairs down the hall, "I wouldn't take the books out of there, Rowen goes down there every mor…afternoon after he wakes up and reads a book. If ONE is missing or misplaced he'll be pretty mad."  
  
Deanna raised an eyebrow at his back, "I think I can handle myself." Without a further word she hopped of the rail and sprinted down the stairs, past Sage, who just yawned to himself and walked even slower, "Can't win em all."  
  
Deanna whistled, 'I sure was tired but as soon as Mia showed me my room I felt all better and wide-awake. Weird.'  
  
She stuck her head in the door that she assumed was to the library. She stopped whistling and looked in awe at all the books, "Woh cool."  
  
She walked in…well actually she skipped in and ran to the nearest tower of books, "It's like a super library. Like in all those movies where the library is a cathedral. Ok it's a little smaller but…oh look." She looked at the old hard back book; Treasure Island. "I haven't read this since…. forever!" She plopped down in the sofa.  
  
"Ok page 1…." She stopped suddenly as she heard a beep. She looked over to her right and noticed a lap top computer. It was open and a little letter envelope was flashing on the screen. She giggled mischievously, "This should be fun."  
  
She tip toed over to the lap top and sat down in the recliner it was in front of. She sighed as she sunk into the chair but shook her head and clicked the mouse on the envelope. The screen went black for a second before an email popped up. It was from some person named: MadScientist101. She went pale but decided to read on….: Hey there Rowen, How have you been? I haven't heard from you in quiet a long time. Your mother is getting worried about you. She thinks you don't love us any more. And frankly I feel the same. You left us and went to that girls house with your friend's…Deanna stopped reading, as a wave of guilt washed over her. 'I shouldn't be doing this. It's from his family.' She minimized it and clicked on the Internet icon. She then went to the chat room that her and her friends usually met in. But the only person in there was: PrincessHeaven200, whom she didn't recognize. She signed in as her usual name and started typing:  
  
PsychoticAngel: Hi how are you?  
  
PrincessHeaven200: Fine…you?  
  
PsychoticAngel: Fine…hey how exactly did you get in this chat room? Only my friends and me know the password.  
  
PrincessHeaven200: None ya…  
  
PsychoticAngel: Well actually it is my business cause it's our chat room.  
  
PrincessHeaven200: Oh come on! You really don't know who this is?  
  
PsychoticAngel: Nope.  
  
PrincessHeaven200: It's me you dork! Ashley.  
  
PsychoticAngel: I knew that...lol.  
  
PrincessHeaven200: Sure….hey I've been waiting for you on here for a long time where have you been.  
  
PsychoticAngel: Well it isn't exactly living hours you know….it's  
  
PrincessHeaven200: 2 am I know.  
  
PsychoticAngel: How would you know did you do all that math in your head? Lol. (time difference)  
  
PrincessHeaven200: No you dork. I moved there.  
  
PsychoticAngel: Just to find out what time it was?  
  
PrincessHeaven200: No you dork! My uncle moved the temple. We're in town. You know the closest one to you.  
  
PsychoticAngel: No way oh my god this is so cool. I don't have to worry about being lonely any more!  
  
PrincessHeaven200: yep but hey I still have to do the prayer ritual on this place so I have to go I just wanted to tell you that I moved with ya.  
  
PsychoticAngel: oh ok…but hey you really have'ta come and visit. These guys are so scrumcious!  
  
PrincessHeaven200: Really? O well I'll get a hold of you sometime and then we'll get to get together.  
  
PsychoticAngel: All righty then. D out! Bye Le!  
  
PrincessHeaven200: Bye D  
  
Deanna laughed lightly and exited out but not before going to the Windows file and deleting all clues that she had been there. She yawned and looked down at the book in her hand, "Well didn't get any reading done. Maybe tomorrow." She got up and walked towards the door she came from, putting the book on a free space on any shelve she could find as she went, not in its original space, "God I'm so sleepy…..Now which way to my room…."  
  
Ryo wiped sweat of off his forehead before laying down on the workout bench again, "So Rowen…" Ryo breathed in as he lifted the weights off the bar, "What do you think of Deanna?"  
  
Rowen pushed his glasses down on to the tip of his nose and raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He means, 'Hey Rowen is the new girl as hot as I think she is?'" Sage laughed imitating Ryo's voice.  
  
Ryo stuck his foot out as Sage walked by, "Shut up!"  
  
Sage jumped over Ryo's foot and laughed, walking towards the empty space on the other side of the room. Where he planned on meditating. "Yeah I saw you looking at her earlier. Oh…wait til I tell Mia! Ryo's got the hot's for Deanna! Ryo's got the hot's for…OUCH!" Sage hopped around on his foot, "Whiteblaze that hurt!" Whiteblaze purred and pulled his paw back under his head.  
  
Ryo put the weights back on the bar and sat up, "You deserved that you perv." Sage glared at him, "And I DO NOT have the hot's for her. I think she's nice and sweet and kind. Now as I was saying, what do you think of her Rowen?"  
  
Rowen shrugged, "She's ok. Kind of annoying and bratty. She's kind of weird too, oh and she's…."  
  
Cye laughed as he walked in having heard the whole conversation, "Ok so you don't like her."  
  
Kento walked in at about the same time eating a sandwich, "But se's uor *gulp* But she's your type. She's just like you."  
  
Sage nodded as he crossed his legs and sat down, "I noticed that too. I mean last night when I got up for a late night snack she was out looking at the stars and then she went down to the library. She said she wanted to read a book….don't see why when a handsome man such as myself could've amused her plenty instead some ol' book."  
  
Rowen shot up, "She was in the library?!"  
  
Sage nodded meekly. Rowen's eye twitched as he tied the blue bandana around his forehead and went over to the area where he kept his practice arrows and bow, 'At least it wasn't a ghost…actually I wish it had been a ghost. Now she knows about my parents. She read my email. That little…' Rowen let the arrow fly at his target; a small mark on a tree across the large lawn. Hitting it right in the center. Despite his anger he smirked, "God I'm good."  
  
Cye laughed as he jumped in the swimming pool, "EGO TRIP!" Rowen raised a mocking eyebrow and shot an arrow into the pool, narrowly missing Cye.  
  
"Ack! What are you trying to do kill me?" Cye screeched and swam to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Maybe…." All the guys laughed at the innocent look on Rowen's face, obviously faked.  
  
~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~  
  
Ok so how was it? Well review and tell me! I worked hard on this and I would really appreciate if you told me! You can even flame me. *sobs* Not that I want you to. Well se ya! Buh Bye!  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	9. 8

Friends For Life Chapter 8/? Disclaimer: Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't. Angelfish Smile  
  
OK People I thought this was a little cute..It's just a preview of this chapter  
  
"Who the hell is that and where can I get some of that body?" Deanna whistled as a handsome man's smiling face shown. "Sexy much?"  
  
Chapter 8 Friends For Life "Mistress Trinity can we please have a word?" One of the Dark Star soldiers asked her while bowing. "No I'm busy." She yawned and looked at her fingernails. "Mistress the prisoners are awake." He stated. She looked up a bright smile on her face, "Oh really! Well then bring them to me." She said and snapped her fingers. The soldier grinned under his helmet before running back to get the two girls they had kidnapped earlier that day. Suddenly a figure stepped from the shadows, "What are your plans for them?"  
  
She smirked, "Well look who's awake. Feeling better dear?" The figure stepped forward and smirked, his WHITE hair brushing his jaw, "Yes sister I am." "Well sit then Tranq." And suddenly a chair appeared in which Tranquility sat. "So are you going to kill these humans or what?" "Wrongo brother! I'm going to turn them to our side and then use them against the Ronin's and their friends." She snickered at the last part, "And of course have them capture that snotty brat and have her kill her mother Kayura with the very powers she gave and then with her gone I'll kill the Ronin's or turn them..not sure about that yet and then use their powers in that little toy you gave me and open the gate to the Underworld where my dear husband's soul is." Something flashed in Tranquility eyes but disappeared, "Talpa will be free then and then what sister? Sit on your fat ass all day?" "Why no of course not! I'll simply merge the Nether World, Under World and Human world together..my very own hell, and rule there!" She cackled. Tranquility smiled slightly, 'That's what you think.'  
  
"I'm not doing it you do it!" Ryo puts his hands up in defense. Mia sighed angrily and dropped her head, "I hate doing this. I always regret it." She grabbed the light pink blanket and tugged it hard. A loud thump went throughout the whole house. A groan reached the boys ears downstairs, "Make the pink bunnies go away Sara." "Deanna I'm not Sara and get your lazy butt up, its noon!" Mia crossed her arms and Ryo snickered. Deanna's scruffy hair and sleepy eyes came into view. She blinked, "It's only noon?! I still have another good 4 hours left." With that she buried her head under her arm again. Mia looked at Ryo and shook her head, "See what I tell ya?" Ryo nodded and crouched down next to Deanna, "Hey Deanna?" "What? You guys still here!" "Yes, hey look Mia and us were planning on going into town to get some groceries and just have some fun.." "So what's your point?" She said nauseatingly. "We usually go to this great little coffee shop and then we go shopping or walk around in the mall for a bit. I think you would really like it in town. You can get some stuff.you know you and Mia can go do your own thing." Deanna slowly looked at him, "really?" Ryo laughed, "really." She blinked once more before looking around oddly, "why am I on the ground?" Mia blushed and walked out the door and down the stairs. Deanna gaped heatedly, "Mia you didn't..MIA!"  
  
All the boys looked up, dressed and ready to go, at Mia, as she ran down the stairs, Deanna close behind her. "Mia Koji you come back here!" "Get her away from me! Get her away!" Deanna pulled up the lightning boxer shorts; she wore to bed, up, as she tripped slightly, "Get back here Mia! I have something to tell you! Calmly tell you.yes calmly!" She yelped as she tripped over Whiteblaze and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited to feel herself touch the ground. She peeked her eyes open and smiled at Cye. She breathed out and pushed herself up, "Thanks.Cye right?" She crouched down and looked into Whiteblaze's eyes. She reached out and stood there. Minutes seemed to pass. Her eye twitched and she flicked him hard on the nose. He growled and she hopped up and looked around at everyone strangely, "Why do you guys look so glum? God I know it's early but you can at least try to act happy." Rowen rolled his eyes, "God and I thought I was bad." "Nah man you need your beauty sleep she's just lazy." Sage said having two meanings. "Yeah well at least he doesn't primp like a priss." Kento snorted and patted Rowen on the back who shrugged. Deanna looked back and forth between them, "Ah Mia I see what you were saying now! I mean Lily yes defiantly and I agree about Ashley but me nah.. I think Kio would be a better match." Rowen and the guys looked at her and Mia coughed, "Kio? Kio that weakling you just barely touched his arm and he almost reported you to the police for attacking him!" "What ARE you girls talking about?" Ryo said with a mischievous smirk. "Oh.just wrestling you know." Deanna smirked and winked at Mia. "Ya haven asked him to wrastle yet?" She said imitating a country girl. "Deanna that's just.just wrong besides I wouldn't 'wrestle' with HIM and you know what..you better not even think of wrestling before you're married young lady!" Kento looked strangely at Ryo who just coughed as it suddenly dawned what they were talking about, "Ummm..yeah..well." "Ryo at a loss for words, my my." Sage murmured to Kento who snickered. "Mia your too good, that is so funny! Ah Gawd I think I'm gonna pee my pants!" Deanna doubled over in laughter and smirked at her older friend, "You act like Mrs. Bride did during the big Valentine's High dance at the college." "Ah Deanna that's different! I'm not some old biddy that just cause she can't get some makes sure no one else does!" Mia glared. Deanna's eyes widened and she started laughing again managing to gasp out between laughs, "Are you sure about that?" Ryo turned blue and all the others laughed as Mia's head drooped. Deanna got herself together, "Hey Mia I have an idea.oh my god I forgot to tell you! Le moved to Toyama. We should have her meet us and let her meet them!" She motioned to the guys who were wiping the laughter tears from their eyes. "I think that would be great.." Mia said with a wink. Deanna rolled her eyes, "Mia you aren't serious about this are you? I mean this is what like 4 couples to get together?" Mia winked again, "You bet, you know I like challenges." "With Le your gonna have one. And Lily..and Meg..and me! Defiantly me!" Deanna muttered and stretched her sore muscles scratching her stomach and glancing at Rowen who was leaning against the wall wearing a dark blue cap on backwards. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What?" Deanna made a face and glanced at Mia and the guys, "Yuck!" Mia giggled insanely and looked at Rowen with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Ashley! Ashley that infernal telephone is ringing!" Fong yelled and knocked heavily on his niece's door. ":Why don't you answer it then?!" Ashley said as she opened the door. "Because dear its for you." He shrugged and walked back into his study, where an elderly woman was waiting for his spiritual assistance Ashley groaned and walked over to the counter out front where the phone rang. She shook her head picked it up, "Hello Strider Temple, Ashley Vieira speaking how may I help you?" "Konwa Le-Chan." A hoarse voice replied. "Huh.Cheryl-san am I right?" She smiled remembering the red haired girl fondly as her old Calculus tutor. "Yes, Le-Chan. Le, you are good friends with Deanna am I correct?" "Oh of course!" Ashley giggled, "That little brat is my best friend why?" "Le-Chan.." Cheryl paused and continued with a tearful voice, "I was informed by her other friends that you moved to Toyama and would inform her on what I am about to tell you.." She stopped waiting for Ashley. "Sure thing! SO what's up?" "Ashley-Chan Josh and Sara were both hit by a car. They may not make it." Ashley's eyes widened as she thought of the little Sara and her 'brother' Josh, "Wha? Are you serious?" "Yes Le-Chan..please I can't talk much longer but could.could you please tell her? If she wants to call I'll be in their rooms. The main Hospital in room 258." "Su.Sure thing." Ashley stuttered before the line went dead. She hung the phone up as tears slipped out of her eyes. 'I can't believe I didn't see this coming.' "Where are you going?" Fong muttered as he walked out of his study and saw Ashley's turned back walking towards the other side of the building. "I have to meditate. If Deanna calls for me tell her yes to the question she's going to ask, and at 3 o'clock." "But how do you know what she's going to ask?" Fong called. Ashley looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly, "I am your niece uncle, trust me on this." Fong shook his head and sat down on the ground in front of the temple and looked up at the sky, "Looks like its gonna be a stormy day."  
  
Deanna sighed and ran a shaky hand through her wet hair. Reaching through the steam she blindly pulled the towel around herself. 'What's wrong with me?' She rubbed her temple as her eye twitched a migraine threatening to take her over any second. "I need some fuel in me." She muttered and wiped some steam off of the mirror. She gasped and backed up until her back was pressed into the wall. In the small area she had wiped clean there seamed to be a looking glass. Scenes flashed by it so fast that even Deanna's speedy eyes couldn't keep track. They slowed down til she could make out three.. "No.. what is this! It can't be real!" She shook her head as a limp Sara and Josh came into view and a car looming over their heads almost ready to crush them any second. "I don't understand..oh my gaw.." The same scene that Trinity had showed her flashed before her eyes except this time she realized something. "That's Kento, Ryo , Sage and Cye!" And then the last scene. "Who the hell is that and where can I get some of that body?" She whistled as a handsome man's smiling face shown. "Sexy much?" She blinked as they started fading away, "Hey no don't go!" Suddenly a loud pounding started in her head, "Ack.." "Deanna get your butt out now!" Deanna giggled as she realized it was Mia's knocking that was the pounding in her head. "Ack Hold it for a sec Mia!" Deanna cried as the door handle jiggled. "I'm not..oh gee thanks." She murmured and hung her head as the door slammed open and Mia and all of the guys faces came into view. Sage whistled and tilted his head to the side, "Nice legs." "Thanks soccer." Deanna muttered and flexed them trying to make humor out of this embarrassing situation. Mia just stood there the door wide open unmoving a frown on her face. "You idiot." Kento said and whapped Sage on the back of the head. "They're not nice they're gorgeous!" He gulped and put a hand behind his head. "Compliments can get you everywhere Kento." Deanna winked and put her hands on her hips and glared at Mia, "So what was so important that you had to flash me off to these studs?" "Get your lazy butt out here and get ready!" "Ughh Mia what crawled up your butt?" Deanna muttered with a sad face, 'Not something I wanted to happen on my first day here. Grouchy Mia.' Mia's eyes flared and she slammed the door shut yelling, "Get dressed, call Ashley and get a move on!" Cye gulped and started towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back mates." They all filtered off leaving Mia alone knowing her in one of her moods could be deadly. Deanna emerged 5 minutes later in a pair of tan corduroys a baggy pink sweatshirt with the words 'Lightening' in lilac and a pair of purple fuzzy socks, her pitch black hair held by a small pony to the right. "Alright Mia, I'm ready now." Deanna said lowly and cautiously to Mia as she walked out and saw her sitting and reading a magazine on the couch. "Call Ashley." She said not looking up. "Oh right!" She quickly ran to the phone and dialed the number to the temple but as it started ringing she realized they had moved. As she was about to hang up the phone a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hello Deanna dear." "Mr. Fong!" Deanna stuttered, "How'd you know it was me?" "The ever wise Priest of Striker Temple knows all." He laughed, "And plus we have caller id." "But hey.I thought you moved how come you have the same number?" "We don't dear." Mr. Fong shook his head on the other side of the phone. "But I called your old number!" Deanna gasped. Just then Rowen walked in the room from upstairs he leaned against the railing on the stairs and listened with amusement. "Mr. Fong that's impossible!" "Ah maybe the phone call will determine yours or the worlds fate and the magic phone god transferred it." "Oh right.Deanna Kri.Flash is going to change the fate of the world in a phone call.RIGHT." Rowen snickered and rolled his eyes causing Deanna to notice him. "What do YOU want?!" She glared and Mr. Fong laughed. "Dear I sense something from the other side of the phone line? Are you talking to a handsome young man?" Deanna gaped slightly getting a strange look form Rowen. "Hmmm.I'll take that as a yes. Well dear he's the yin to your yang, the jelly to your peanut butter, the boom to your bang, the.." "MR.FONG!" "Ah dear so what was it that you called for?" Deanna opened her mouth to ask for Ashley. "She can't talk right now dear she's meditating." She opened to ask about meeting her, "Yes and at 4 o'clock." "Woh.Ok I think my day just went from really freaky to Deanna Flash freaky!" Mia looked up and Rowen shrugged. "Oh wow that is weird well don't be floating any Beemers around! Gotta go bumpkin! Bye!" A click sounded on the line and Deanna's eye twitched. "He hung up on me!" She muttered and put the phone back. "That little priest wanna be hung up on me!" Rowen smirked, "So what's this about yin and yang?" "You.you heard?" Deanna blushed. "No not everything I heard yin yang and something about jelly." He shrugged and Deanna blushed more. "Mia I'm ready! Let's go!" She started walking out the door hiding her head from Rowen.  
  
"Hmmm.ok." Mia muttered and got to her feet, "GUYS! LET'S GO!" They all gathered together in the living room and set outside.. "Hey Mia. How we gonna get there?" Deanna mumbled and rolled her eyes at the former jeep of Mia Koji. Mia's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead, "Man I forgot about that! If only that damn jeep wasn't in the school garage." "What?" Ryo said and grinned. "My other jeep..it's a Beemer." "Oh Mia." Deanna said in a sing-songy voice and giggled, "I can get the car for you." She held up her bracelet and jingled it. "Hey that looks like mine.wait a second! Deanna you little sneak that's how you got so fast!" Deanna giggled and put a hand up which Mia threw a pair of keys into. "It's the red one!" "What's with you and the color red? I wonder could it be ah Mia's got a crush!" Deanna giggled and fazed out. "Woh!" Kento screamed and his eyes bugged out. "Where'd she go?!" "And what the heck did she mean by that?" Ryo asked honestly confused. "Nothing." Mia gritted between her teeth. Rowen just smiled lightly from his place leaning on the wall. 'Ryo your such a nerd.'  
  
"Hmmm.. Floating Beemers." Deanna shook her head with a giggle as she searched the parking lot for a red Beemer.  
  
~~~~End of Chapter 8~~~~ Ok I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've tried really I have! But now I have major inspiration my muse decided to come back from vacation. Rowen: *waves and tugs his Hawaiian shirt down* Hey! So review! And I'll try to update sooner! Angelfish-Smile 


	10. 9NEW! Totally changed version!

Friends For Life  
Chapter 9/?  
Disclaimer:   
Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
Funny little thing: Dr. Mouri sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked over at his patient with interest, "I see your IQ tests were negative."  
Angelfish Smile  
  
Note: Oh yeah the little El Camino bit….I actually have one so don't take anything personal! Lol…..well hope you like the chappie….Thanx for the reviews! Oh yeah I hope you enjoy this!  
ANother note: Well umm.......it was very interesting you see i was just sitting there checking my emails getting ready to update my story when....ta da DOP(u know who you are!) reviewed! Lol...it was a sign sent formt he almighty popcorn demon! *bows in respect to Kento*   
  
Chapter 9 Friends For Life  
"Hmmm….ack some people have the worst taste in cars." Deanna groaned as she passed yet another El Camino. "Sigh. How many places can you hide a Beemer? God its like…like one of the most ugly cars in the world."   
Deanna rubbed her head, "Mia's gonna be all freaked by the time I finally get there. Hmmm…hmm...hum…hmmm….GAWD MIA WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!" She put her hands on her hips and stood in the middle of the college garage.   
"Lost?" A deep voice said from her right.   
She looked up and gasped, "Sexy much man!"  
"Huh?" He said and walked out from around the silver Camaro.  
"Oh nothing…hey you wouldn't happen to know Mia Koji would ya?" She asked in awe at the man she had seen not one hour ago in the mirror.   
"Mia Koji…hmm nope sorry. Why?" He muttered and smiled.  
"Oh well ya see she sent me to get her car and well I think she's a loon…. cause I can't find it anywhere." Deanna giggled and shook his hand, "My name's Deanna Flash nice to meet you."  
"Oh nice to meet you too, so what type of car is it?" He smiled again making Deanna swoon on her feet.  
"Well she said it was a red Beemer."   
"Oh not too many of those round here. Maybe she got it wrong and it was a Hummer? I've seen one of those matter of fact its right over here." He led her to it and pointed out the license plate: 101koji. "See wouldn't that make sense. I mean you said her name was Mia KOJI right?"  
Deanna's cheeks puffed out in anger, "That little brat told me the wrong car! Ha! I can even see a picture of Whiteblaze and Ryo in it! That little…"  
"I'm glad I could help miss. I hope you have a nice day, I really must be going though."  
"Huh? Oh right thank you SO much! I probably would've been here all day looking for it." She said and looked up yet found her former companion nowhere in sight. "Strange…. man my day is like so freaky."  
"Hmmm…oh well." She snorted and kicked the car lightly with her right foot. "Damn Mia I'm so gonna get this one fried."   
She walked around to the front, "Figures she'd get a Hummer. I mean it can fit what…" She started counting on her fingers, "Driver, plus 1: Ryo, 2: Sage, 3: Cye, 4: Kento, 5: Rowen, 6: Me, Yulie, and…woh…she could fit the whole crew even Megan's ego maybe…of course White Blaze wouldn't be able to." Glancing around she put her hand on the door of the car. "No one's around….hope this works." Closing her eyes she pictured the house and Mia standing in front of it.   
Not far from her a man stood in the shadows and smirked, 'Yep its her alright.'  
  
Meanwhile….  
"Where the heck is she?!" Mia cried and stuck her head out the door and looked around for the car.  
"Mia maybe….she got pulled over?" Cye tried to calm her.   
"Uggh How hard could it be to find a Hummer?! I mean its like the biggest car in the world." All the guys eyes widened.  
"Ummm…Mia you told her to find a red BEEMER, not a Hummer." Kento almost laughed out.  
"What?! Oh great…." Suddenly a buzzing sound came from outside and a loud groan of pain. Mia stuck her head out the door and gasped as she saw the car and Deanna laying on top of the hood.   
"Mia I'm seriously gonna kick your butt so hard into last week when I get feeling in my legs again." She groaned and pulled herself up by her arms and glared at her, "Your such an oof!"   
She walked out with her arms on her hips, "Where have you been?!"  
"Where have I BEEN?! WHERE HAVE I BEEN!" Deanna held her head in her hand and shook it muttering cuss words under her breath. "Baka! It's a Hummer! Not a Beemer!"   
Kento snickered behind her and Cye chuckled, "Come on mates I think we should get going if we want to get to that 4 o'clock movie."  
Deanna grumbled slightly and muttered under her breath, "What I wouldn't give to have Megan's ugly butt here."  
As Mia grabbed the keys from her she winked, "Missing your hip? Well if ya hurry we can go meet her."  
"Her hip? But Mia I'm lookin' at her and see a hip and some thighs and….*drool*." Sage cried out as Cye smacked him.   
"Her hip being her other hip…. Ashley in other words." Mia muttered and buckled her seatbelt, "Are you guys gonna get in or what?!"  
"Right. Hey White Blaze we'll see ya later man." White Blaze roared back and rubbed against Deanna's leg before running off.   
Deanna shuddered, "Creepy over grown house cat."  
"Hey he likes you!" Sage muttered and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.  
"Look Mr. What did I tell you last night?!" She shoved his hand off of her, "Stop being so frisky!"   
With that she jumped in the car beside Mia leaving Sage to the wrath of his friends ego bashing.   
"Oh you got told!" Ryo laughed and got in behind Mia, Cye following with a, "Sorry Mate but that was just hilarious!." And then Kento with a, "Dude you need stop flirting with girls. It's gonna kill ya one of these days!"   
Sage hung his head and glanced at Rowen, "Don't you dare…."  
Rowen shrugged and got in the front as he usually did as not to get car sick….well ok as not to have to sit next to Kento, "I wasn't going to."   
Sage got in behind him and groaned, "Rowen why do you get to sit in front?"  
"Cause I think you've done enough for one day. I don't want to see her hurt you." The blue haired boy motioned to Deanna beside him, "Besides." He paused and smirked, "I know how much you love to sit with the guys after an ego bashing."  
Sage groaned as Kento started snickering and slugging him in the arm, "I don't even think the Queen of England would date you."  
"I'd have to agree with the bloke there mate." Cye laughed.   
"ROWEN!" Sage whined and banged his head on the glass of the window.  
Deanna rolled her eyes and turned so she was facing him, "I wouldn't get in a frisky mood cause Ashley doesn't take crap from anyone. Especially blonde boys."   
Sage continued hitting his head on the window and Deanna turned to Mia as she pulled the car out onto the road.  
"So where's Ashley meeting us?" Mia mumbled and turned towards town.  
"Ummm…well….not quite sure." Deanna blushed and laughed nervously.  
"What do you mean?! You did call her right?"   
'Of course I did….I just didn't talk to her."  
"Well than how do you know that she's meeting us?"  
"Well Fongy told me that she said yes she'd meet us and at 4."  
"But that's when the movie starts." Cye yawned.  
"Hey maybe that's what she meant!" Deanna blinked, "Either way she'll find us."  
"Why so sure?" Rowen asked and rolled the window down.  
"Well ummm….Yeah its kinda hard to explain." She looked at Mia, "You'll never believe the trouble I had finding your car."   
"Oh right sorry bout that." Mia mumbled and went a little faster. "So how'd you finally find it?"  
"Well I ran into this hot guy….ya know that punk never told me his name! Hmph jerk. Anyways I was like steaming and stuff and he asked me if I needed some help. So of course I asked him if he knew you or had seen a red BEEMER." She paused, "And he said no to both but after hearing your name he remembered seeing your license plate and pointed it out to me."   
"Oh?" Mia said and passed a silver Camaro.  
Deanna didn't say anything but stuck her head out the window over Rowen, "Hey that's him!" She cried and waved out the car.   
All the guys turned.  
"I can't see his face!" Most of them said and Rowen coughed.  
"Yeah ummm…." He looked extremely uncomfortable with her leaning over him.  
The man sped up and passed them before turning the corner. "Show off." Mia muttered and sped up also.   
"What a cowinkydink!" Deanna said and plopped back down. As they turned the corner and saw the car nowhere in sight she gasped, "Ok Camaro's are fast but where the hell did he go?" She sighed, "Toyama must be the target for weirdoes."  
"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?" Kento cried hurt.  
Deanna reached back and patted him on the head, "Not you…" She paused and turned to Sage who had a large red spot on his forehead, "Just Sage, Ryo and Rowen."  
"Oh and your normal?" Rowen countered.  
"No of course not. Who said that?" Deanna smirked and stretched her legs. "Man I feel like kicking some thing."  
Rowen scooted a little away from her making her laugh, "I don't kick boys."  
Rowen sighed in relieve, "Unless they tick me off."   
Mia groaned, "Deanna haven't you beat enough boys up in…your life?"   
"Na….besides it'll be a welcoming ceremony." She giggled and nudged Rowen with her elbow, "DO you want three or four?"  
"Three or four what?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Weeks in the hospital." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm so sure." Rowen grunted. Mia turned sharply before turning back to the road.  
"Rowen say your sorry."  
"What?! Hell no I ain't gonna say I'm sorry to a…. I'm sorry." He sighed and hung his head.  
"Hey I think I could get along with these guys…well except for Sage of course." Deanna said in a small voice and looked at the roof of the car.  
"Thanks." The guys said simultaneously. And Sage groaned and started hitting his head again on the window. About 15 minutes later they reached the skirts of town, of course by then Deanna had fallen asleep due to her lack of attention span.   
"Uh Mia does she drool in her sleep?" Rowen asked worriedly as he stared at the girl leaning on his shoulder.  
"How would I know? No I don't think so." Rowen didn't dare budge.   
"Hey Cye?"  
"Hmmm…yes Kento?"   
"What's for dinner?"  
"KENTO!" They all groaned and Deanna stirred.  
  
Deanna's Dream….  
"Hello." A man stepped forth from the shadows a small smile on his face but the upper halve of it shadowed.  
"Yo…you!" She pointed at him accusingly, "Who are you?!"  
"You know who I am Pride." He said and stepped forward running a hand over her face.   
"No I don't?! Why would I be asking if I did?" She cried and stomped her foot.   
"Yes you do…just ask yourself Pride. You will figure it our soon enough. But for now ask yourself something."  
"What, who's the guy stalking me?" She snapped and stepped forward attempting to see his face.  
"No. Who will survive?" He asked and stepped forward.  
She stepped back slightly, "Wha…what do you mean?"  
"Will they die or will you save them?" He asked and stepped forward until he could wrap his arms around her. He pulled her towards him slightly and at her small size her head was resting on his heart.  
She closed her eyes in content, "What?"  
"You have to remember that there is more than one way to break someone's heart. If you're not careful you'll break more than you want."   
Deanna opened her eyes, "What the hell?"  
  
"What the hell yourself!" Rowen cried and rubbed his head where she had hit him.   
"Sorry." Deanna mumbled and blushed rubbing her eyes, "Gawd remind me to not look at your face before going to sleep. I never want to have that dream again."  
"You ok?" Mia asked as she noticed the look on her friend's face.  
"Yeah….but I'll be better once I an get out of this ugly car and find my other hip." Deanna mumbled, "Hey why are we stopped?"  
"Cause we're there you dork." Rowen grunted and got out of the car. Deanna made a small squeak.  
"What'd you just call me you blue haired freak!"   
"What'd you call me?" Rowen said and backed her up against the car in a deep voice his hands clenching and unclenching.   
'That is one pissed blue haired freak.' "Nothing."  
"Thought so." He muttered and walked away.  
  
"Ugghhh…" Deanna scratched her head but suddenly smiled and ran forward past him an the others tackling a girl. "ASHLEY!"  
The girl groaned, "Get your hideous butt off of me. I'm gonna fall over."   
"Aww I missed ya too!" She cried and wrapped her arms around the girl tighter.   
Sage grinned and elbowed Mia, "So that's Ashley ay? Nice legs and hey…she' s blond!"   
"Uggh Deanna!" She shoved Deanna off of herself ot the ground.  
"Ouch!" Deanna cried and rubbed her bottom.  
Sage took this as his chance. He walked up to the girl and blew on his fingernails and dusted them off, "If I could see you naked I'd die a happy man."  
Ashley's jaw dropped before she scowled, "If I could see you naked I'd probably die laughing!"  
Deanna grinned and kicked Sage lightly in the leg, "Hey I told you not to!"  
Cye grinned and patted him on the back. "Mate this is not your lucky day."  
Ashley helped Deanna to her feet, "What took you so long?"  
"What do you mean its 3:40." Deanna muttered and rubbed her bottom again, "Hey how'd you know to meet us here?"  
"I've been here since 3 o'clock and must you ask?" She shook her head.   
"Don't be a meany you meany!" Deanna whined and sighed. "I wish you would be nicer to me!"  
Ashley shook her head and looked over her shoulder and whistled, "Girls!"  
Two heads shot up and they ran towards her. Sage gasped, "Do my eyes decive me or is there three snotty princesses?"  
Deanna giggled as they stopped beside Ashley looking as if they were her twin sisters, "So you figured out what that bracelet was for."  
"you bet and…" She winked at the girls, "I must pull myself together so I'll be back but til then could you buy me a ticket for the show, here's my money." She handed it to Cye, "I'lll be right back." She wlaked into the bathroom her 'sisters' following her.  
"Hey Mia you didn't tell us she was a triplet." Ryo grinned and pushed Sage lightly.  
"That's….that's cause she's not." Mia looked shocked.   
Deanna winked and jiggled her bracelet, "I'll be right back k? I'm gonna go and tlak to her."  
"K." They all muttered and Deanna jogged towards the bathroom. Suddenly the air around her stilled and all noise stopped. "What?" She looked around and noticed everyone was frozen in place. "O…. k…. one more freaky thing and it'll be an all time high."  
  
"You think you can defeat Lady Trinity?" A rough voice called and a figure jumped in front of her. Then another figure dressed in black as the same one walked from her right.   
"Huh? What?"   
"You and your stupid Ronin Warriors." The second one hissed and walked into the light.  
"YOU!" Deanna cried and attempted to grab the girls arm.  
"We realized we were with the wrong crowd and joined the right one." Lily snickered her eyes glowing red and a black star flashed on her forehead.   
"Lil's! Meg! Why….." Deanna said under her breath.  
"You must…." Lily's eyes flared slightly and the star dissapeared for a milisecond before she screamed and both her and Megan dissapeared.  
Deanna sniffled and looked behind her before turning back to…air. "Where'd they go?"   
"Where'd who go?" Ashley asked sweetly.   
"Um no one. So you ready?" Deanna said and sniffled again.  
"Deanna before we go I need to tell you something." Something flashed in Ashley's eyes and Deanna gulped.  
"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it." Deanna muttered feeling her sixth sense kick in, "How come they told you before me?"  
"What…."  
"I don't know what?" Deanna braced herself.  
"Josh and Sara….they were."  
"In a car wreck!"  
"Yes how'd you know?!"  
"And they might make it?!"  
"What the heck I'm the psychic not you!"  
"Oh that's terrible!" Deanna cried and fell into her arms.   
Ashley hugged her lightly, "Ok Deanna you're scaring me!"  
"I had a vision." Deanna explained, "And…oh my gosh Ashley I'm sorry you had to find out! That must've upset you pretty bad."  
"Don't worry I've healed since my father's death. I can even go in cars now Deanna." Ashley laughed.  
"Oh right forgot…..so hey do you like Sage?" Deanna said out of no where.  
"Who?"  
"Oh my gosh that's right I forgot to introduce you!" Deanna gasped and started dragging her towards the group of boys.  
"Deanna are you sure your alright? I mean your sister and brother…"  
"I'll be fine you know me can't cry in front of people." Deanna muttered darkly before stopping in front of the guys. She smiled brightly, "SO did anyone cept me get creepy vibes a few secs ago?"  
"Nope." They all muttered except Ashley and Sage.  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked concern dripping from her voice.  
"Oh nothing" Deanna laughed and waved them off.  
"Huh?!" Kento mumbled and scratched his forehead out of habit.  
Sage immediately scowled, "Why do I get the feeling we're being left out?"  
Cye shrugged and sighed, "Oh well let's go to the movie."  
"Dark…. slimy theaters…." Deanna shuddered and made a gagging sound.   
"Hey they got popcorn and stadium seating, BIG theaters!" Ryo reasoned.  
  
3 hours later....  
"Ugghhhh the light!" Deanna cried and staggard out into the light. "Ohh.....bright!"  
Ashley rolled her eyes and swatted at Mia's hand. "Mia My hair's fine! I got all the gum outta it!"  
Deanna blinekd once more before staggaring again and bumping into Rowen.  
"Would you watch it?" Rowen laughed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh sorry miss." Deanna muttered blindly.   
Rowen rolled his eyes and shook a sleep walking Sage, "Wake up dude!"  
Sage blinked and groaned, "Dude is it over yet?"   
Rowen laugehd and Cye shook his head, "WHy don't we go to the diner?"  
"Yeah!" The girls choursed decding for them all.  
  
Deanna plopped into the chair next to him and Sage with a yawn, "Man…." She put her head on her arms on the table and closed her eyes.  
"Hey you wake up!" Ashley kicked her from under the table.   
"Not now sleep…. sleep…." Deanna's breath evened and she got a peaceful look on her face.   
Sweat drops appeared on everyone's faces and Ashley scowled. Reaching over the table she flicked Deanna's ear hard.  
"OUCH!" She cried jumping to her feet with her fists out, "Alright who did it? Let me at em! Let me at em!"   
Ashley glared, "You idiot." She grinned, "Your lucky I didn't do my normal routine."  
"Why you little blond freak! I outta…"   
  
"Pride control you temper."  
  
Deanna coughed slightly as and her head turned to the right sharply and down, "What?"   
"Nothin." Sage cried putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything."  
"Yep he didn't." Rowen said vouching for his friend. Deanna's eyes widened and she plopped down the chair again a look of shock on her face.  
"I'm hearing voices again." Deanna gaped causing Ashley to snort along with Mia.  
"Blah." She whimpered and put her head on her arms, "Damn freaks are haunting me."  
"So…. Deanna you'll never guessed who visited my temple before I moved…" Ashley hummed slightly.   
Deanna didn't even look up, "Who?"  
"Guess you freak!" She giggled.   
"Michael Jackson…I don't know who?" Deanna grunted back   
"Oh why A certain…Josh Maxwell." That got Deanna's attention.  
"It didn't' lay a finger on you right?!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
Rowen and the others stopped their little conversations and looked over. Ashley sighed and hugged Deanna across the table, "No dear…he just wanted to be cleansed of the evil deities that made him do what he did to Meggie."  
Deanna sniffled at hearing 'her' name, "You can't cleanse yourself of yourself the last time I checked."  
Sage blinked and looked over at Ashley who smiled, "I tried to explain that but amazingly Unc' took him in and did the ritual."   
Deanna snorted and smiled despite the constant pain in her heart, "Yeah well Fong is acting pretty strange, even more than usual."  
"What do you mean?" Ashley said with interest.  
"Talkin bout yin's and yang's and sandwiches." Deanna snorted and glanced at Mia who giggled, "What?"  
Bursting into a fit of laughter along with Ashley Mia fell over onto Ryo.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~End of Chapter 9~~~~  
Hey all thanks bunchies for the reviews really inspired me! I'm jsut SO sorry it took so long to post this. i've been really busy lately with stuff! I'm sorry! FOrgive me? *gets on knees and begs*  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	11. 10

Friends For Life: The Beginning 

Chapter 10/?

Disclaimer: 

Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, Mia and all other characters linked to them may be in my story but I DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT own them. I wish I did but sadly I don't.

            Angelfish Smile

Note: lol....I'm actually VERY happy with this chappie! It took a while but I love it!

Chapter 10 Friends For Life

      Deanna yawned and sat down on the floor by Kento and looked up at the screen. A ninja dressed in black was sitting on the ground, as if he hadn't been playing for a while. Deanna made a face as she leaned over Kento and saw drool all over the floor. Tugging on the sleeping boy's ear she yelled into his ear, "WAKE UP!"

      Kento's eyes snapped open and he wiped the salvia before glaring at her. "yeah?"

      Deanna smiled at him, "You should go to bed." 

      Kento rolled his eyes, "And risk my hearing, I think not. Ro snores louder than a foghorn."

      Deanna snickered, "Yeah well still...." She smirked and patted his head, "Be a good boy and got to bed.... wear ear plugs or something."       Kento snickered back and hopped to his feet saluting her as he did so, "Yes ma'am!" 

      "Hey Kento!" She yelled after him making him stop and turn slowly around, "Night!"

      He smiled and yawned, "Night! Oh hey when Sage gets back in from meditating tell him we're gonna kick his arse for staying out so late."

      Deanna's eyebrows came together as she leaned down to turn the game off. AS she sat down and changed the channel to the news she actually started to remember something. 

      "Oh my gosh..."Her thoughts were cut off as a burning building flashed on the screen. A young woman ran across the screen crying out for her brother or someone like that. Deanna's eyes turned dark as she read the writing on the bottom of the screen. 'Monster attack in District 10.' 

      "When did this start?" Sage asked walking in running a hand through his hair. 

      "I have no idea I just turned the television on to this." She paused, "Is something the matter Sage?" 

      "No, nothing." Sage said and started for the bathroom, "Goodnight Deanna." He turned his back and continued on his way.

      Deanna sighed and closed her eyes before getting to her feet and turning the tv off and trudging towards the kitchen rather ungracefully. Unconsciously she turned the light out as she walked forward.      Just as she reached the door to the fridge everything went black and she heard a scream, she later realized it was her own voice screaming....

      Mia sat straight up in bed and shoed her covers aside and ran down the stairs so fast that even Whiteblaze only saw a blur.

      Not 2 minutes later all the warriors sat there crowded around Deanna's limp form. Rowen checked her pulse, "Damn."

      "No pulse?" Mia asked horrified.

      "No she has a pulse." Rowen said monotone. 

      "Rowen be nice please?" Ryo said as he saw Mia's shoulders shake as she tried to awaken Deanna. "Come on wake up! WAKE UP!"

      Deanna's head lolled to the side and unseen by the everyone except Whiteblaze a kanji mark glowed on Deanna's wrist. 

      'PRIDE' A voice called out and Deanna stirred from the darkness. 'Wake up love' Deana opened her eyes and gasped as a man's smiling face looked down at her, love shown clearly in the shining eyes. 

She blinked slightly as her vision cleared and the face become clearer..."ROWEN?!"

      Rowen shrugged his shoulders as she sat up ad swatted him away.

      "Sheesh try and help around and she attempts to kill ya!" Rowen snickered and walked backwards, before jumping up and sitting on the counter. Deanna sat up and rubbed her eyes.

      "Deanna?" Mia asked tearfully.

      Deanna shook her head and lay back down on the cold tile. "I really need to lay off the late night snacks...." She shivered and peeked an eye open. She wasn't shocked to see 6 pair of eyes staring at her, "Yes?"

      Rowen yawned and attempted to go back upstairs. "Hey Rowen." Deanna said her eyes closed. 

He stopped and looked back at her, "Yeah?"

      "If you want I can fix it so /you/ don't have a pulse." She snickered and sat up, Mia helping her to her feet. 

      SHe put her hands on her hips, "Why do you hate me SO much?"

      Rowen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as a light filled the room and Deanna was tackled to the ground. 

      "Yow!" She cried and rolled the girl off her. "What is this? Attack Deanna day or something?"

      Ashley ignored her and looked at Rowen and then around at everyone else in the room. She got up to her feet and dusted her pants off, "Well good evening everyone." 

      Deanna stopped as another light shone and groaned, "Oh great let me guess a vengeful ancestor coming to slit my throat?...oh its only you." She sighed and lay down on the floor trying to get comfortable. She looked up at the woman who had just 'appeared' and snickered.

      Kayura glared at her daughter, "Deanna..." Everyone in the room paled at the tone of voice. 

      "Aw yes?" Deanna said with a pout.

      "Are you a skitzo?" Kayura asked truthfully.

      Deanna sighed and grinned, "Well hello to you too."

      Kayura shook her head and tied her robes tighter, she suddenly looked over at Ashley, "How'd she get here?"

      Ashley shrugged and glanced at Sage out of the corner of her eyes, and caught Mia's eyes, "I have no idea how I got here...I was on the middle closing the dojo for the night and suddenly I was here."

      Kayura and Ashley sent a suspicious look at Deanna.

      "Hey hey I haven't used it in a long time!" Deanna held up her wrist to show the bracelet but gasped as she realized it was missing. She glanced at her other wrist and almost screamed, "It's gone!"

      Kayura strode over to her and grabbed her left wrist. She glared at her wrist and glanced at Whiteblaze with a knowing look, "Don't worry you still have it...somewhat anyways..."

      "What's that supposed to mean?" Deanna pouted and glared as Rowen snickered. 

      Kayura brushed her hair over her shoulder, "Try and use its powers..."

      Deanna did so, transporting herself behind Rowen and hit him hard upside the head. Her eyes widened and she hopped around ecstatically and Rowen yelped.

      She stopped and looked at her mother, "How'd this happen?"

      Kayura tapped her chin and looked at Ashley, "Dear, your bracelet if I may?"

      Ashley blinked before shoving her wrist at her not taking it off. Kayura reached out to touch the charm but a bright light engulfed it suddenly and Ashley screamed a little, jumping backwards, straight into Sage. She blushed and looked up at him, "Umm…hi?"

      Sage helped her stand straight and furred his eyebrows together as he saw her wrist, "Hey It's gone." 

      Ashley looked down just as Mia gave a startled cry from beside Ryo, "Hey it's gone!" 

      Deanna tapped her foot in annoyance, "Will you tell us what's going on please?" She looked at Kayura her arms crossed over her chest, her pajamas ruffled. 

      Kayura nodded, "Alright then...to make a long story short, those bracelets were made by the wife of the warrior who created the Ronin's armors, each bracelet is supposed to aid one of the five armors. Now that you all have 'come in contact' with the Ronin's the bracelets are taking on their true form."

      Ashley pushed herself forward a little, "I think I understand…but what's their true form?"

      Kayura waved her hand at Deanna who yelped slightly and floated above the ground before her feet touched ground again, her eyes glazed over before she shook her head and looked at Rowen slightly fearful. Yelping again she ran and hid behind Mia, as her hand came in contact with Mia's shoulder, she too cried out and a glow emitted from her chest for a second. Mia and Deanna looked at each other shocked for a second.

      Kayura smiled at them, "So you two have 'the' memories now?" 

      Deanna glared at Kayura glancing at Rowen out of the corner of her eyes, "Yeah and I note I do not like having some dead broads memories." 

Kayura rolled her eyes and looked at Ashley as any mother would look to her daughter's best friend. "Alright dear, your turn next." Ashley put her arms up in defense mode, "Hey look, whoever you are! I don't want you going near me with those freaky 'powers' of yours."

      "Ashley!" Deanna hissed, "Stop it! That's my mom you're speaking to!"

      Ashley's eyes widened for a second before she looked at Kayura, looking her over, as if to try and find an ounce of Deanna in her. With a small satisfied smile she nodded, "Alright...but first tell me what you are doing.."

      Rowen and Ryo stood off to the side chattering slightly, going over the possibilities of what was going on. Kento sat at the table with curios eyes as he ate a drumstick from the fridge ruthlessly. 

      Kayura chewed on her lip and looked to Deanna, "How would you explain it?"

      Deanna hummed under her breath before shrugging and looking to Mia who still had a glazed look on her face.

      "You…get the memories of the woman who first wore that bracelet…" She looked at Ryo who stilled in his talking and tilted his head questioningly. Blushing Mia looked away and Deanna snickered before her eyes landed on Rowen and she made a disgusted face. 

      Ashley nodded, "Ok I'll do it." Kayura waved her hand again and a glow came from her hand a matching glow appearing in Ashley's eyes. Seconds passed and Ashley blinked her eyes rapidly before turning to the guys, "Ok who's Halo?"

      Sage raised his hand boringly, "That would be me."

      Ashley went scarlet and Deanna pointed at her laughing. 

      Ashley glared and pointed back and laughed at Deanna nodding towards Rowen. Deanna's mouth shut and she looked angry for a second before turning to Kayura, "How come you couldn't give me HER," Points to Ashley, "Bracelet? Why'd you stick me with this one?"

      Kayura yawned a little and put a hand to her mouth, "Oh dear me…Well I must be going…and in answer to your question I gave it to you because you are who you are, if you were the reincarnate of Medea I would have given it to you." Pausing she heaved a sad sigh, "Unfortunately I bore Korene...the stubborn one of the group." 

      Deanna's mouth opened and closed for a second before she sniffled and looked at Mia and ran out of the room, going out into the back yard. 

      Kayura rolled her eyes slightly and disappeared back to the Netherworld. Mia sighed again, "Great first I get stuck with these idiots," Motions to the guys around, "And now 'this'!" 

      Ashley patted her on the back giving a big yawn, "It's alright…hey I mean think of it this way, now you can relax and enjoy life, seeing as how you've already lived once."

      Mia gave a small smile before her eyes widened and she looked towards where Deanna had run. "Shouldn't we go check on her? I mean the memories SHE has have got to be hard for her to grasp…" 

      Ashley shook her head and laid down on the couch pulling a blanket over herself from the back of it, "Nah she just needs to sort everything out…A good night sleep will fix that…" Mia giggled, "Alright then you go to sleep…" She paused only to realize Ashley had already fallen asleep. Mia walked up the stairs and into her room, a small click going threw the house as she locked the door. All the guys hung their heads in confusion.

      "So…" Kento cleared his throat.

      "Morning then?" 

      "Morning it is…" 

      "Night guys!" Ryo yawned and went back upstairs to another night of thinking. 

      Kento grabbed another drumstick from the fridge, getting himself a good whap in the head from Cye, before they both walked up the stairs and to their rooms. Sage cleared his throat uncomfortably and Rowen shrugged before walking up the stairs also. Being the last out Sage turned off the light, glancing out the glass sliding door to see Deanna lounging on a beach chair staring up at the night sky before leaving. 

~~~~End of Chapter 10~~~~

Hey all thanks bunchies for the reviews really inspired me! I'm jsut SO sorry it took so long to post this. i've been really busy lately with stuff! I'm sorry! FOrgive me? *gets on knees and begs*

Angelfish-Smile


End file.
